Miko Hamato
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: I am basicly there little sister. I also have a power that I cant quite control.
1. Season 1Episode 1

I tap the microphone a couple of times. I look at the clock on more time. 5:30am. I smiled Perfect time to wake everyone up. I turn the Amp way up and plugged in the mike.

"WAKE UP BROS!" I shouted in to it. I could tell by the loud thump from all four of their rooms that my plan had worked. Your probably wondering who I am right? My name is Miko Hamato. I'm there baby sister. I'm a week younger than Mikey. But I am very protective over all of them.

"Ok short stuff ya got three seconds to tell me what the shell that was about." Raph said walking in.

"Wellllll..." I started to say.

"1"

"Uh"

"2. Better start talkin." I sucked in a big breath.

"Mastersplintertoldmetowakeyo uguysup." I said really fast. Hey I had one second left.

"Huh? Say that a bit slower will ya."

"Master...Splinter..."

"Faster"

"Master Splinter told me to wake you guys up." I said. I looked past him and saw Donnie walk out of his room. He looked at me as did Leo and Mikey. Although Mike didn't look mad he had a big old smile in his face. We had been planing this one for a month. We just needed that right moment to do it.

"Well then why didn't you come and wake us up like a normal person would?" Don asked rubbing his eyes.

"Because remember what master splinter said. Were not normal. We are freaks of nature." I said crossing my arms.

"Thats not what he meant Miko." Leo said.

"Well Ok Mr. I Know Everthing. What did he mean?" I said walking up to him.

"What he meant was that unlike them we Blah blah, blah blah, blah."_ Wow he sure does like to hear himself talk a lot. I wonder if he knows that I'm not paying an attioun to what he is saying, Lets see shall we. _" You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"Yes I did?" He gave me the I don't belive you look.

"Oh really? Then what did I just say?"

"You said 'then what did I just say' see I told you I was paying attion." I said smiling. He faced palmed him self.

"Come on Leo It's time for training anyway." Donnie said.

(During training)

"Remember, to become a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence." Master Splinter said. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Now…can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" I whipped out a small fan and turned it on. But before the flame went out master splinter took out a ninja throwing star and broke my little fan.

"Well that was a waste of a good ten minuets of my life." Don went. I saw him crash.

"Too noisy, Donatello." I winced when Mikey went up and crashed as well.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." I grimaced when Raph tried trice and still crashed.

"Poor choice, Raphael." After hearing that I decided that I needed to give it my all. In other words I waited till Leo had cut it. The I ran over flipped over his sowred and blew on the flame putting it out. The lights came back on.

"*Hiss* It burns." I said.

Thwak!

"Ow! That hurts Raphie."

"Well done, Leonardo and Miko. Miko you must train more with your powers." I frowned. I hated my powers. I have Gwen's(From Ben 10) Powers. I looked at Raph and Leo they looked like they were about to fight. So I put them in to a giant orb.

"There happy sensei?" I asked. He gave me the let them out look. Witch I did. We kneeled in front of him.

"Your path in life will not be an easy one." Master Splinter said

"And that's what I'm hoping for." I said I was sitting in between Don and Mikey. Don smacked me and then hushed me.

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in a way that the surface-dwellers will never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world." Master Splinter continued. just then Mikey clapped his hands together. We all looked at him just then the room started to shake.

"EATHQUAKE!" Me and Mikey said.

"In New York? Likely but not possible." Just then a brick fell almost hitting him in the head.

"Lets talk about it later ok?" I said. Just then these little metal things ATE THOUGH THE WALL. I whipped out my Nunchucks. I don't like using my powers. We fought off the little monsters. I was so in to the battle that I almost didn't see Raph about to get crushed by our roof.

"Leo! Get Raph!" I yelled. Leo looked at Raph and pulled him out of the way just in time. After all the dust cleared Leo walked over to giant mountain thing.

"Master Spilnter! NOOOO!" I walked over to him.

"I think you should scream louder Leo I don't think Canada heard you yet." I said rolling my eyes.

"Miko, Splinter might be hurt...or worse. We have to get him out of there. Master Splinter can you hear me? Donatello is there any way to?" He looks at Donnie. "What are you doing?"

"Shell cell. I'm calling Master Splinter...I hope." The shell cell rings a bit and finally he answers it.

"Hmm. What button do you press to answer this thing? Hello? Stupid device." I could barely hear what he was saying. So I jumped on to Raph's back to hear better.

"Get off a me." Raph said chucking me off. I walked over to Mikey. We keep trying to get in on the conversation but kept getting pushed away. Finally after they hung up we were able to walk up.

"What'd he say? Did he mention me?" Mikey asked. I took a step back as Raph pushed Mikey out of the way. Soon it was time to leave our old home.

"Come on Miko. It's time to go." Leo said dragging me out of the lair.

"B-But Leo I need to tell that broken wall that I'll miss it least of all." Leo just rolled his eyes and pulled me away.

"These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky that the roof hasn't caved in yet." Donnie said. We looked up ahead.

"You were saying Don?" Me and Raph said at once. Then we glared at each other.

"can't go forward. Cant go back." Leo said.

"Looks like we go up." Again Me and Raph said it at the same time.

"Thats a bad idea." Leo said. I rolled my eyes.

"We've got no other way to go Leo." Donnie said. I smiled. Finally we get to go topside.

"Fine. But were only going up to go down the next manhole. No fooling around. We can't afford to be seen. Or captured."

"We got it the first thousand times Leo." Raph said. Raph went up first and I quickly fallowed. Leo was behind me. Raph jumped out and then I did. The next thing I knew me and Raph were in the back of some stupid truck.

"Just so you know I am blaming you for this." I said lieing down.

"Me. How is this my fault?" Raph asked.

"Well it sure as shell wasnt my idea to jump in to the back of the truck." I said looking at Raph. He glares at me. Finally the truck stops.

"Well It's about they got here." I said standing up.

"Let me outta here!" Raph yelled.

"Whats that Raphael? Your gonna hafta speak up bro. I can't hear you." I heard Mikey say. Raph then proceeded to kick the door.

"Nice one Raphie."

"Ok I heard that." Mikey said. The next thing I knew I was up against the wall surround by the toughest street thugs in New York.

"And whats with the dweeby costumes?"

"Hey! I spent two hours making this thing. *Smack* OW!" I said.

"Just fight already." Raph said. after smacking me. Soon we beat the PD's.

"What A work out. We should do this more often." I said putting my chucks up.

"I hope there are more of them. I'm just getting warmed up." Raph said. We hear something and look up.

"Looks like you got your wish Raphie-boy." Mikey said.

"Are those guys ninjas?" Leo asked

"No Leo they are just coming back form a slumber party." I said rolling my eyes. I thought this fight would be easy just like the first fight. I was wrong de- never mind not going to say it like that. We started to fight alot. Me and Mikey crashed in to the side oof the armor car.

"Hey Don are we beatin them or are they beatin us?" Mikey asked. I put up a shield and blocked us from the thowing stars that were just thorwn.

"Ask me again when were winning Mikey." I put the shield down.

"Ya thats what I thought." Mikey said.

"Man these guys just keep coming. I'm getting tired. My powers are draining me. We need to get out of here." I said. I had been useing my powers eversince my Chucks were knocked out of my hands. The last thing I heard before I fell to the ground and blacked out was.

"Lets get out of here." From Donnie. I opend my eyes.

"Where da shell am I?" I looked around and noticed that I was in the back of the amord car.

"Glad your awake. We're almost back to Master Splinter." Mikey said he was sitting next to me and Don was driving. We crshed trough a grate and parked. We jumped out and ran over to Master Splinter a hug.

"Master we have so much to tell you." Leo said.

"Everything can be explined later. Right now let us head home." Master Splinter said.

"But aint got no home sensie. Those robot things trashed our pad." Raph said. Master Splinter asked us to fallow him. So we did. Leo went first. Then Don then Mikey.

"Cowabung-ahhhhhhhh. Not funny Raph!" Mikey said after Raph pushed him in.

"Oh yes it is. AHHH!" I gave him a hard shove to.

"BOOYA!" I yelled as I jumped in. I crashed in to a gaint pile of turtles. we stand up. Mikey runs up to Sensie. My knees start to feel weak.

"You okay sis?" Raph asked. I gave him a slight nod before falling forrawd Raph caught me. Raph carried me. I saw Don smack Mikey and smiled a little. When we got to our new place Mikey started to claim rooms. Even one for me. Sence I could'nt. I didnt here what Leo said. But I did hear what Sensie said.

"Good then how about I see you boys clean up for a change this place is filthy." Mikey jumped down and walked over to us.

"What about me?" I asked Raph still holding me.

"When you are well enough you may help. Now what happend?" We all groan we knew this was coming.

* * *

_Disclaimer. I do not own the Ninja turtles. Please Commit._


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

"So now that I'm able to help with the cleaning I can go with you and Leo to get some stuff from the old place right?" I asked walking over to the sewer slider.

"I dont think so. Your still prettey weak. Why dont you stay here and help Mikey, Don and Master Splinter get this place ready." Leo said. I crossed my arms and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Me and Mikey can pull them off cause we both have the eyes for it. Me and Mikey are both the same age. The exact same age. Leo says we act like twins. But I don't beleive him.

"Ya know she's gonna stare at you like that until you say yes." Raph said. Leo sighed.

"Fine. Come on lets get going alright." We climbed on to the sewer slider and zipped off. The second we stoped I ran to my old room.

"HEY! GET BACK!" I heard Raph shout.

"It's not safe to go running off by your self." Leo called.

"I'll be right back I just need to see something." I skidded to a stop in front of my room. My eyes went wide. I cant believe it didnt get ruined. I was standing in front of my Orange and yellow drums. I smiled and quickly put them in the sewer slider. Leo and Raph walked up with there stuff. After they climbed in we set off tarrowd home. A while later we were home the frist thing I did was unload my drums and put them into my new room. When I got done I heard Raph say something about goin topside and my ear percked up a bit. I jumped down to the second level.

"Your last visit to the surface was a complete failier." He swung his walking stick in front of me. "All five of you will remain here. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Everyone said. Everyone but me. They all looked at me.

"What? Fine Yes already. I wont sneak out and go uptop. There you happy now. I walked off to my room." Theres anouther difference between me and Mikey. I'm human. Mostly. My powers make me half anilan. I didnt blong anywhere else. Mikey found me when he was 3 I had just turned 3. We became friends. He brought down to lair. And after I meet every one my powers went heywire I thought that I would have ot leave but Matser Splinter said that he would help me to control them better. I also have a temper. I dont get mad hardly at all so when I get mad they fear for there lives. I dont like it when I lose control of my powers. So far the only one who has ever calmed me down is Mikey. He's not scared of me when I'm all freaky looking. I went down to the first floor. I was going to see what was going on with or with out them. When I got down I noticed that Mikey was asleep in front of the TV. I walked up to the couch and tilted my head I heard something run past me Mikey jumped up and we ran after the Mouser thing with Don we past by Leo and Raph.

"Come on guys Donnie got this thing going."Mikey said.

"Yeah right out the door. We gotta catch it." I said. We started to catch up with it. I heard Don say.

"It coulnt even chew though a pack of gum." Don said. Right after he said that it ate though that stoped.

"Well at least we know that our gum is safe." I said crossing my arms.

"Uh-oh." Don said. I looked up and walked over to Mikey. And started to focess all of my energy in makeing a shiled big enough to protect me and Mikey both from whatever was going to come out of that pipe. The next thing I knew I was hanging on to Mikeys legs he had a hold of Raph's he had Leo's And Donnie was useing his Bostaff to keep us high and well mostly dry. I shook my head and looked at the wall.

"Guys I have an idea." I said. I started to swing back and forth. I jumped ignoring my brothers protests.

"What the heck was that? I was kinda hopin ya had a smart plan." Raph said as we scalled the walls.

"Oh you mean like your plan to jump in the back of that truck?"

"Oh she got you good Raphie-boy." Mikey said we got to the top of the wall. Raph glared at me and Mikey as we continued to find our robotic little friend. We soon found him he was on the other side of some train tracks. Raph was about to go get him. But I pulled him back at the last second.

"Train." I said. We looked back.

"Great now it's gone." Raph said. I rolled my eyes.

"'Gee Miko thank you so much for not letting me get hit by that train.' Your welcome Raph. I knew you would have done the same for me." I mumbled to my self. Mikey grabbed my yellow mask tail. And we jumped on to the train we jumped off when the little robot did. Witch I found out is called a Mouser. Stupid name really. Mikey told me they were surrposed to take care of the cities rat problem. Soon we found ourselfs in a mess of trouble. We were surronded by the little mosters. I was bashing the little bot with my chucks when i heard Leo yell.

"The only was to destroy them is to slice there heads off!"

"Oh thats great news for the turtles with the blades!" Mikey called back. I smiled and put my chucks away.

"And the girl with the powers." I said my eyes glowing. I started to blast them. I had to stay forcussed on the bots or else my powers would drain me agian. Master Splinter helped me with that. Soon they were all gone.

"Glad thats over." Donnie said. I heard a girl scream.

"Raph relax Donnie said that was it. Why did you scream?" I asked raph in a shotheing voice.

"That wasnt me. It was a girl." Raph said.

"And it sound like it came from this way." Mikey said. We ran after the voice. When we got there we saw a girl about to be destroded. We saved her. My hands were still glowing when me and Mikey walked up to her.

"Hi. How ya doin?" We asked. She fanted.

"Nice goin shell heads." Raph said. Mikey picked her up.

"So can I keep her?"

"Ya Leo can we? I've always wanted a pet?" I said smiling and looking at Leo.

"Just get her and come on. I hope Master Splinter will know what to do." Leo said. We ran back to lair hopeing that by the time we got there we would have an explanation ready.


	3. Season 1Episode 3

"Ya see there were these giant mutant things getting ready to eat her and-"

"Giant mutant things? Is that the best you got. Come on sis we all know you've told better stories then that." Raph said.

"Well duh. But that was to you guys. This is Master Splinter were talking about. He can smell a lie a mile away. Besides I dont hear you sayin anything."

"Well why dont you try telling him da truth Mizetto." Raph said smiling I glared at him. He's called me that ever since I meet him. And I didnt even know what it meant untill Donnie told me.

"I told you not to call me that anymore. It's not nice." I said crossing my arms.

"Since when have I ever been nice ta ya?"

"You two knock it off. We're here. Miko do you have an explanation ready for us yet?" Leo asked as we stoped outside the entrence.

"Uh...Dont worry bro. I know what to do." I said holding two thumbs up.

"Good." The second he opend the door I zipped up to my room. Just before I closed my door I heard Leo yell.

"Thats not helping!" It worked out just fine for me. I walked over to my drums and started to play the X-men Theme song. I continued to play until Raph called me I ran in to the main room. only to see the girl we saved was holding a pillow over her face and claiming that she was dreaming.

"If I wanted to see that I would have watched the video of Don seeing my Math grade. Is that all you needed?"

'I thought that maybe if she talked to anouther girl-" Raph started to say.

"Yeah yeah. I hear ya." I walked over to her. "Hey you. What do you know about them Mouser Robot things?" She looked at me and smiled I guess she was just happy to see anouther human.

"At first I thought they were for cleaning up the citys rat problem. But then I got suspesious when Dr. Stockman said- Oh no I'm talking to it."

"To what?" Leo asked.

"To you. Okay April you are talking to a girl with hands that can glow and a giant 3 finguerd turtle. So the only logical explanation is that your dreaming. So everything is Okay. Hi. Hello." I smaked my forehead.

"Hello April. How are you?" Leo asked. Clearly confused.

"Oh I'm fine." I saw Master Splinter walk up.

"Then perhaps you are ready to ansew some qustions." And ofcourse she fanted when she saw a 5ft talking rat.

"You really have a way with the ladys Master Splinter." Donnie said

"Hey we dont have much practice talking to humans." Just then an orange orb surronded his head.

"Hey. I'm still part human." I said. I took the orb off.

"You know what. Come and get me when she wakes up." Mikey said grabbing his music and walking off. I walked off torrowed the TV. X-men Evolution was on and I didnt wnat to miss a second of it. The episode was almost over when Raph came and got me, and when I refused to go he dragged me.

"NO! I was finding out about Kurt's mother!" I yelled. We walked back over to April.

"You okay now?" Mikey asked.

"I think so. I've decided that this is eather the werdiest thing that has ever happend or this is a dream that I keep not waking up from."

"I know what you mean. I thought it was a dream when I saw Raph for the first time. In fact I thought I haveing a nightmare seeing his face." I said "OW!" I Glared at Raph. "Anyway My names Miko. And these are my brothers. Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey."

"Your brothers? But you dont look anything like them."

"Master Splinter didnt tell you the story yet?" She shook her head.

"Well I guess I better. Long ago-" I turned out. I normally dont listen until he starts to talk about me. "-Then When Michealangalo was 3 years old he found Miko. Miko was givin great power and was there for aboundund by her parents. I tried to rename her but she wouldnt be called anything else. Well miss O'niel that is our story."

"Yep. Now can we go and destory thoses Mouser thingys?" I asked.

"It wont be easy."

"Well thats good I dont like it that way." I make my fists and eyes glow.

"Chill sis." I hear Mikey eyes and hands go back to normall. April says something about hightech somethinger other.

"Well alow me to introduce our very own secret weapon. The tecno turtle himself. Donatello! Take a bow Don." Mikey said. I laugh a little.

"Can we go now. Please!" Raph said.

"Well he did say please." I said. "To bad nobody recorded it. We may never here him say that again." I walked to the Exit. "Now lets go shut down Mouser sentral permanently." The next thing I knew we where in an air vent. I was playing a game on my Shell cell.

"Don't look now but we got two blank spots right here." Raph said.

"I heard that. Raphie-boy. Now how much longer till we get to kick this dudes butt?" I asked.

"Soon. Now come on." April said.

Getting in there wasn't hardand nether was dodgeing the lasers the hard part was turning off the mouser that were going to eat us...Okay they forget that last part.

"April do something. Those things are getting in to my personall sapce here." I said. My hand glowing. I was about to start blasting when they all stoped. I breathed a sigh of relive and picked one up.

"Uh...Guys I wasnt able to shut them down." April said.

"They look pretty shut down to me. Hey Donnie can I keep one?"

"The only way to stop was to override them." Okay she lost me.

"Huh?"

"In other words...We gotta get outta here!" Donnie said. He grabbed the back of my shirt makeing me drop my Mouser thing. As we ran out of the Lab Don explained what was going on. We got back to the lair safe and sound. Well sound anyway I had a burn on my arm. But other then that we were unharmed.

"So April what are you going to do now." I said. After Don finished up with my arm.

"yes you are clearly out of a job." Master Splinter said.

"I dont know what I'll do."

"We'll help you get back on your feet." Donnie said.

"You guys have been wonderfull. And by guys I guess I mean 4 giant turtles and A giant talking rat."

*Ahem*

"And a Mutant girl." I smiled.

"i just love happy endings." I said. Raph headed to his room and a bucket of ice cold water landed on his head. "And that makes it even better." I jumped up off the couch and ran off to my room and slmed the door shut. Safly inside my room I smiled. I was no longer the only human in the group. Now all I needed to do was survive untill dinner then the will be even better.


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

"Please! Please Don." I asked fallowing him out of his Lab.

"For the hunderth time I will not make you robotic arms. Why do want them anyway?" Don said. Before I got a chance to respond Raph crash landed in to a pile of Boxes.

"Haha Nice fall Rapheal. Just come on back if you want some more of that." Mikey said. I smiled of loved watching them Spar. Everything was going good until Mikey knocked Raph in to a table. Raph stood up.

"You, You," I saw Raph stand up holding a pipe. I put up a shiled. Witch he broke. wow never seen him that mad before. When he broke the shiled I went flying. I sat up just in time to see Raph run out of the lair. I ran out after him before Sensie could stop me. I fallowed him but I made sure he couldn't see me.

"I am completely invisable." I whisperd then I ran right smack in to a wall. "Ow."

"You know I can see you over there. What are you doing out here? I wanted to be alone." I walk over to him.

"Raph are you okay?" I asked.

"Am I Okay? I make you get trown in ta a wall and you ask if I'm Okay?" I nod.

"You seem upset bro." I said. "I know what will help. How about we go find some purple dragons?"

"Sounds good ta me." We ran across the roof tops. Me ignoring the pain in my back from when I hit the wall. We found a few and took care of them. We deceided to take a break. When we heard some guy say.

"I'm gonna put you punks outta buisness perminitly."

"Thats guys outta control." Raph said jumping down. I stayed sitting down on the fire escape.

"Oh and your in control. *Sigh* wait for me." I jumped down. Raph grabbed the guy's arm. While Raph was makeing friend with hockey mask guy. I went over to the woman that the dragins tried to rob. I picked up her purse. She took it.

"Thank you. We better go. Theres a freak in here."

"Just go. I can handly myself." I said. She nodded and ran off. I looked at Raph and saw running off I follwed. We got to the coner where we saw this guy beating them up. I was about to run over to stop the guy but Raph stoped me.

"Go back ta the lair. I cant risk you gettin hurt."

"But-"

"I said go!" I ran off and jumped back in to the sewers. When I got back Mikey was askeing Don for something. I walked over to Leo and Sensie. Leo was trying to get his split kick right. After failing agian I walked over to him.

"Dont worry bro you'l get it."

"Miko perhaps you would like to try?" Master Splinter asked.

"I think I hear Don calling me. Comeing Don." I run off before he can say anything else. Don hands Mikey a sign and tells him to hang it up someplace nice. I smile and fallow Mikey. He tries to get the nail in to the wall. After almost brakeing the the poor nail he truns and looks at me.

"Now what are we surrposed to do?" I roll my eyes.

"I'll be right back. I have an idea." I walk off. I little while late I cam back with what looks like a railraod spike and a mallet.

"Where did you get those?"

"You dont wanna know. Here try these." I hand them to him. Soon the sign is in the wall. "See I told you it would work." As soon as those words left my mouth the wall started to fall. I put a shiled up around me and Mikey. As soon as the dust cleared away I moved the shiled.

"Uh guys looky what I-"

"Ahem."

"I mean what we found." Mikey said. Where the wall used to be now stood a blue door type thing. I walked over to it and touched it. It opend. Ignoring everyone else I walked in there soon fallowed.

"Wheres the power souce to this room I dont see an wires or-" Don started to say. The doors closed.

"Nice one Don. Now were trapped like rats-Ow! Sorry Sensie" I said. Rubbing my head.

"Hey are we moving?" Leo asked.

"It kinda fells like were in an elevatore." I said. They looked at me. Then the doors opend again. I walked out. And looked around.

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey asked.

"Jesey?" I guessed. Leo opend the big door thing.

"So the big glowing chamber brings us up to street level?" Don said. I walked around the place.

"This warehouse has been abandond for many many years." Master Splinter said.

"Great space but it needs somthing." Mikey said. I knew where he was going with this.

"Bathtub?" I said.

"No."

"Kitchenette?" I said agien.

"No."

"Oh I know" Then me and Mikey said at the same time.

"A souped up battle shell would be perfect right here. No right here. No here." We walked off.

"I think there trying to tell you something Donnie." I heard Leo say. Don closed the door. And we headed back down. As soon as we doo Leo starts talking about about safty or something. I'm more concenrd about Raph. He should be back by now. Just then Raph walked in. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back bro." I said letting him. I looked at him.

"Man Raph you look like you got the shell beat outta you." Mikey said.

"Ya it's a long story. But first I wanted to apologize. Mikey I'm sorry I got so outta control earliyer. Guys I'm really sorry." Raph said. Mikey said it was okay. My head was still killing me from the fight earliyer. I walked in to kition and started to make dinner. After e ate we started to head top side to fine this crazy guy.

"I dont know Raph. We should proboly tell Master Splinter." Leo said as we snuck to the Exit.

"And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find thast vigalaty wackbag and stop him for his own good. He's not a bad guy. Just a little miss guided thats all." Raph said. Just then the lights turn on.

"*Ahem*"

"Busted." Mikey says.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" Master Splinter asks.

"This month?" Mikey asked.

"512. Actually." Don said.

"514." I pointed out.

"It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. They will not accept you or the way you look."

"For them maybe. I dont freak out the public like they do." I mutter under my breath. " OW!" I glared at Raph.

"-why walk when you can ride." Master Splinter says. I think I missed something here.

"Come agian?" Me and Raph sayd at once. He takes us to the elevator.

"Take the truck." He says. We walk in and go up to the garage. We see the old armer car just sitting there.

"Alright we've got till Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready." Raph says. everyone got right to work. By Friday it was epic looking.

"Well Raph what do ya think? Is it turtle ready yet?" I asked.

"Ya. Now thats what I call turtle ready." Raph said we headed for the Battle shell. Thats what i named it.

"So Don can I drive?" I asked.

"NO!" Leo, Don, and Raph yelled.

"Okay gezz." I put my music in and pretty much ignored them until we got to the park. Once we got there I saw that Raph had found that one guy. And also a bunch of PD's. Epic! We got out and drew our wepons.

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Family."

"I'm the pretty one." Me and mikey said at once. We fought for a while.

"Hey guys I got my split kick right!" Leo yelled.

"I missed it bro. Do it agin." Me and Raph said. Leo did I think he did any way. "One more time." He did.

"Saw that one." Raph said.

"Same here." I said.

"I give it a ten." The guy who I found out is named Casy said.

"Raph only a six?" Leo joked.

"Hey bro thats all I got." Raph said back.

"I'll give ya both a 1,000 if ya stop yackin for a bit and fight." I said. After the battle. I walked over to the battle shell and sat in the back seat. And pulled out a picture from the glove box. It was of everyone. Mikey walked up.

"Hey whats ya doin?"

"This pic is goin to need to upgraded." I said not looking at him.

"Why?" He asked. I put the picture up.

"Simple we dont have the whole family in it." I said watching Raph and Casy fight.

"I dont understand what your getting at here sis?" Mikey said.

"April and Casey are part of our family now. Arent they?" I said. Mikey luaghed.

"Ya they are. Weather we like it or not." Mikey said. We watched them fight for a bit then we told Casey bye. Raph told him how to find the lair and we left.

"Sooo. Can I drive home?" I asked.

"No!" Don groaned. I rolled my eyes and got in to the back seat. I smiled we can now add one more human to the group.


	5. Season 1Episode 5

"So let me get this straight. Mikey got what he wanted, A supped up Battle Shell, Raph got a bike that I just now found out about. And I dont get a thing? Now how fair is that Don?" I asked Don as I wrap up his arm. I was sparing with Don and kinda lost control of my powers. Just incase you were wondering what happend to Don.

"Miko for the last time you dont need robotic arms. Hey! Thats tight!" Don said.

"Oh sorry. I just didnt think you needed blood flow to your arm." I said makeing it looser. "Your arm will be better by tomarrow right? Were still helping April clean up the shop. Oh and uh...sorry 'bout thowin ya in ta that wall bro. Really I am." I said.

"I will be just fine by morning. And dont worry about sis. These things will happen." He stood up. And I fallowed him out of his lab. "I wonder how you would have turned out if you didnt hang out around Mikey and Raph as much as you did you were little?" Don asked.

"Oh haha bro. Very funny. At least I learned how to bandage your arm up." I said. I yawned. I checked the time. "Well at least it's not very late."

"What? Yes it is. It's almost 11:30." Don said.

"Hey I've been up later then that bro." I said walking to my room. I jumped in to bed and was asleep before I even hit the bed. The next thing I know I'm starring at my smart brother Donnie walking around my drums.

"You know you should play these for us some thime. I would really like to hear you play." Don said. I sat up.

"And you should learn to knock. Donatello Hamato you better have one shell of a reason for coming in with out knocking first." I said. I jumped out of bed.

"Oh I do. We're helping April remember?" Don said. I started to push him out my door.

"Okay I wont destroy you. But just give me five minutes to get dressed." I closed the door. "Brothers. Cant live with them. Cant live with out them." I got dressed and we headed to April's. We stopped and picked up Casey. Casey even let me ride with him. It was epic. We got to April and parked around back.

"Nice place. So Short stuff enjoy the ride?" Casey asked.

"yes, yes I did. And dont call me that." I said walking up to the door. Mikey rung the door bell. April opend the door.

"Hi April green brother mover and sleppers reporting for duty." Mikey said. I laughed a little.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming I need all the help I can get. Mike you can start by moving those big hevey boxs." April said pointing to some big boxs.

"Just let me get my hernya thrust on." Mikey said I laughed a bit.

"Right over ther wise guy. Plus I've got a heater that wont heat." Don walked in carrying some parts.

"Heance these." He said walking over to the broken heater.

"You two that whole wall of china need moved carfully." April said to Leo and Raph.

"Hey I'm a ninja not a-" Raph sarted to say but leo cut him off.

"Your wish is our comand." Leo said pushing Raph to the china cabnit. Casey walked up in front of me.

"Your not a turtle." April said she sounded surprised. Did she forget that I'm not a turtle eather?

"Defintaly not." Casey said.

"I hope you dont mind we brought along a friend." Leo said. I walked up next to Casey.

"yo. Casey. Casey Jones." Casey said he started to walk around. "Nice junk."

"It's my dads. The shop I mean. I'm reopening it. For now until I figue out what to do with my self." April said. I walked up to Leo.

"She forgot to give me something to do." I said. Leo set down what he was carrying.

"And thats a bad thing? I thought you hated to work?" Leo asked.

"I do. But it would be nice if I had work to ignore." I said leaning up against the wall. I watched Raph try to move the wall of China himself. Wasnt Leo surrposed to help him with that? Casey walked up to him.

"Hey Raph thats a two man job." Casey said. They try to move it looks like it's about to fall and oh I cant watch. I close my eyes and I hear a loud crash. i open my eyes. Well at least it didnt all break.

"Hey relax we'll clean it up." Casey said. April just growled and walked away. "Gezz is your friend always so senitive?" I walked over.

"No not really. Just when you break her stuff." I said. It didnt take us long to get the place cleaned up. we went back to the lair. It didnt take long for April to call Don back.

"Guys April just invited us to a sleepover at her place tonight." Don said. I was the first one out of the room. I ran to April's place faster then Mikey can eat a pizza.

"I'm a little nervious about these robberies. The jewly store that was robbed was right on my block. Thats why I asked you over here for a sleepover tonight." April said later that night.

"Dont worry April we got you coverd." Raph said walking over to the window.

"I feel so much better having you guys here." April said.

"Ya dont worry April we wont let anything happen to ya." I said. I picked up the remote and truned on the TV. "Hey guys look FD3 is on." I said. After the movie ended we fell asleep. The next thing I knew there was a loud crashing sound. I shot up and looked at the others still asleep awe how cute. I stood up and walked over to the window not bothering to wake them up. I could take care of this myself whatever this was. I jumped down to street level. Casey was standing in front of some guy.

"I got it under control here Miko. Go on back to bed." Right after he siad that something happend to the car. It was like it just cam alive or something. I was still tried so I wasnt thinkg clearly. The mian reason I say that is becuase Casey flew at me and all I did was duck and let him fly over me. I walked over to the car robot thing.

"Do you know Bumblebee?" I can not belive I just asked it that. "You know the transformer. He turns in to a Camaro?" Mikey jumped in front of me and Raph landed behind me.

"Hey sis forcuss. That aint no Auto-bot." Raph said. I shook my head to clear it a bit.

"Right okay I am a wake now." I said.

"What is that thing?" Leo asked "Donnie?"

"Insafishante data boss." Don says.

"Uhh...Marshins just when thins are going my way we get invaded. Dont let 'em get me kid." The crook said hiding behind the big robot thing. The robot swung and I put up a shiled. It kept punching at my shiled and soon my shiled started to crack.

"Donnie do something!" Raph yelled.

"Uh...uh." Was all don said. Raph jumped at the thing distracting it away from me. One thought came to mind. 'Casey' I ran over to him. I could still hear the battle.

"Shouldnt you be haveing an idea right about now?" Mikey asked.

"Hold that thought. Just keep him busy." Don said I ran over.

"I knew you were going to say that." Mikey said running back in to battle. I ran after Mikey. Mikey slid under the monster robot thing. I jumped on to his head.

"Well this is one tough bot." I said as I clung on for dear life. Whatever Don has planned he better hop to it. I dont know what he did all I knoew was that the next thing I knew was I flew off and crashed in to Don. I sat up.

"You okay sis?" Don asked helping me stand up.

"Peachy. Where'd that giant robot thing go?" I asked stadning up. Before anyone could answer April walked out.

"What was that thing?" She asked.

"It wasnt good I can tell you that much." I said. We heard Casey groan. Shell I forgot all about Jonesy.

"Casey!" April called running over to him.

"Did I win?" He asked. April help him walk over to us. Don picked up some werid looking stuff.

"Hey guys. This stuff is moving." Don said.

"Oh no! It's Leo's meatloaf run for your lives!" I said hiding behind Casey. That got a luagh outta Casey, Mikey and Raph but not Leo, Don and April. We headed in side Don started to look at whatever it was that just tryed to kill us. An I was haveing a icecream cone.

"Wow. This is defently not something you see every day." Done said. I walked over.

"What did you find?" Mikey asked.

"Take a look." Don said Mikey looked though the little scope thing at the little bug type things.

"Ew what are those things?" Mikey asked

"There Nano bots. Microscopic bots all working together." Don said

"Are they dangeous?" Raph asked. This thing just tryed to kill us and he cant tell if there safe or not?

"There moving randomly. Proboly when they were removed from the main group they became mindless unmotivated." Don said.

"Oh you mean like when Raph or Leo go solo. They become mindless and unmotivated." I said.

"Speaking of mindless did that thing seem kinda lost to you?" Raph asked.

"Ya like, like a little kid." Mikey said.

"Well it sure as shell didnt fight like one." I said.

"How would you know you barly touched it." Raph said.

"You wanna go a few rounds tough guy? I didnt see you pounding the living day lights outta that thing eather." I said my hands and eyes starting to glow. Mikey walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Chill sis we've got more important things goin on right now." My eyes and hand went back to normal.

"Uh-oh it's repurudceing it's self and if each nano-bot makes a copy of it's self and the copys make copys this thing could really become unstopible." Don said. I ate the rest of my ice cream.

"Then we stop it now." Leo said.

"But how do you stop the unstopable?" I asked.

"Very carefully. Don is there anyway to trace this thing?" Leo asked.

"Hmmm the nano-bots have a unique power signature. I bet I can track it with the battle shell." Don said.

"And while you guys take to the streets to hunt this thing down. I'll take to the air." I said floting up a bit.

"So what are we waitin for?" Raph asked we started to leave.

"Just let me get my golf Baaaa-" Casey said as he was takin over by pain.

"You arent going anywhere mister. You wiat right here while I get some more bandages." April said. Then she headed to get more bandages. Raph walked up to Casey.

"You wouldnt be milkin this boo-boo thing would ya Case?" Raph asked.

"Hey show a little concern will ya shell-fer brains?" Casey said.

"You owe us one pal." Raph said walking off.

"Count on it." Casey said. Then I took to the sky. It didnt take long for me to find the little monster. But I was happy and sad about one thing I was the first to find him. The reason I was happy about it was that meant I could brag to Raph about finding the thing first the reason I'm sad about it is I didnt know what the plan was. So I did what I normally did I started to blast it witch made it mad. Ya not my best plan ever. But I painicked. The thing grabbed me and started to swing me around like a rag doll. Not fun. The guys showed up a little bit later. I was saved by Raph.

"You okay sis?" Raph asked helping me to stand up.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help Magical Unicorn." I said still a bit dizzy.

"Yep no problem. Why dont you take a break." Raph said setting me in to the back of the battle shell. The next thing I knew the battle shell came to hault. I didnt even know it was moving. I face planted in to the front seat.

"I didnt do it!" I yelled. "Whats going on?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh good your awake he need you help. I need you to get Donnie over to that gian magnet. Can you do that?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"I can try." I flew out the open back doors. Picked up Don and carried him to the big Magnets controls.

"Thanks sis." Don said. He started to mess with the controls.

"Do me favor will ya Don?" I said.

"Whats that sis?" Dona asked as used the magnet to pick the robot monster of doom.

"Go on diet. You waigh a ton." I said. The crook ran over to the magnet control that was closer to the ground opend up the panel. "You might not want to do that." I warned.

"You think I'm going to listen to you? You freak." He pulled the switch. And Nano ,thats what I'm going to start calling him, fell in to some sort of hot liquedy stuff. "No..no..my one lucky break and I broke ya." The crook said.

"Come on Miko we gotta go." Don said.

"I'll catch up later." I said. Don nodded and ran off. I walked over to the cops. "Hello officers."

"Can we help you?" One asked.

"My name is Miko just wanted to let you know that I helped to catch this guy." I said. Soon I was back at the lair.

"There she is. Hey Miko." Mikey said. He turned on the TV the news came on.

"_This crook was not only caught by the police but were given an extra hand by this little girl."_ The camra showed me. I waved. _"How did you catch this crook?"_

_"Simple really. I let him lead me to where his hiding spot was. Then I came up with a plan to get rid of his robot accomplish. And I did it all by my slef." _I said. Leo took the remote from Mikey.

"Thats why you wanted to stay behind? So you could all the credit for capturing this guy for youself?" Don asked.

"Maybe." I said looking up. I looked back at them they were getting closer. "Hey guys chill. Guys?" I turned and ran they started to chase except Mikey whowas just laughing at the site. I'll get him later. Right now I have more important thing to worry about. Like staying alive until dinner. "AHHHH!"


	6. Season 1 Episode 6

"Miko. Miko wake up!" I jumped at the sound of my slightly older brother's voice. I looked at him.

"Can I help you with something, Mikey?" I asked.

"You promised that you would come skateboarding with us. Remember?"

"No. I never said that." Mikey then pulled out a recording device and pressed play. _"I promise Mikey first thing in the morning we will go sewer skating." _He turned it off.

"PLEASE!" I smiled my big brother was begging his little sister to hang out with him. Now thats just sad. I picked my roller blades. I have A bike a scooter and a skateborad to but today I wanted to use my roller blades. Soon we were skating threw the sewers.

"Whoo! Epic ness!" I yelled.

"I am the master of the half pipe!" Mikey called out.

"Who needs half pipe bro? We got full pipe." Raph said skateing all around the pipe. I was using my powers to stick to the roof of the sewer pipe while I skate. I jumped down when we got closer to the lair.

"Booya!" I called out. I saw Master Splinter walk out wiht some tea and little cake type things.

"Exusce me Sensie." Leo said riding past him on his scooter. Master Splinter walked over to the couch and started to pour himslef some tea.

"Heads up Sensie! I mean down!" Don called using his bike to jump over him. Then jumped over the table as Raph zoomed past him.

"Nice recovery Sensie." He said. Mikey zipped by grabbing himslef one Sensie's little cake things.

"Thank Sensie." Mikey said.

"Watch your tail." I said. Jumping over it. Master Splinter sighed and turned on the TV. Then all the lights went off. There was a loud crash.

"Nice wireing job Don." Mikey said.

"I promise you it's not my wireing. Maybe it's a black out." Don said.

"Great to know. Now do me a favor and HELP!" i called Matser Splinter lit a candle. Don helped me out of the pond.

"Keep that flame away from Mikey. He scarffed down a whole chilli pizza for dinner." Leo said.

"Clearly there is a powerfailure. I sugest you investigate and see if it can be fixed." Master Splinter said. I rung out my hair.

"We're all over it." Me and Mikey said. Mikey picked up his skateboard, me and Raph made the wheels go in to the shoes, Leo fooled his in half, and Don fooleded his aswell.

"And hurry. I do not wish to miss my favorite program." Master Splinter said we ran out. Soon we were topside.

"You know I dont think Master Splinter meant we should investigate this far." Leo said as we looked over a water tower.

"Ya can never be too thorough. Specially when it comes to topside time" Raph said. I hoped down off the water tower.

"Dude it's soo dark out here." I said looking around.

"This whole side of town is completely dark. The sud staition must have gone out." Don said hopping down next to me.

"This sint right shoudnt there some sort of emergency lights or something?" Leo asked.

"Ya it's totaly dark down there." Raph said. Mikey hopped down next to me we fist ponded.

"Witch means that theres only one thing to do." We said. Soon we were skateing around on the ground.

"Guys do you really think we should be doing this?" Leo asked stopping. "Whats if somebody see's us?"

"thats the best thing about this Leo. Nobody can see us." I said. "It's pitch black out here. Now loosen up and have a little fun."

"Get with the program bro it's a once and a life time oppertunity to setion some suface terrian." Mikey said. Don came to a halt next to us.

"Hey check this out." He said pointing behind him. We looked and saw a couple of ninja climbing a wall to break in to a building.

"Didnt we fight these clowns once before." Mikey asked as we hid behind a bush. I looked at my brothers then while they were talking I snuck away.

"One girl alone. Betrade by the city she loves. Is now it's last hope. In it's hour of need." I wisperd as I climbed to the top of the building. "I will now single handedly save the city of New York."

"But dude your not alone." My eyes opened and I saw Mikey, Don, Raph, and Leo climb past me.

"Guys wait up." I called climbing up faster. We got to the top and looked inside the building. I pressed my face against the glass. "Oooh I want one of everything." I said.

"You do know that this is a meausem right?" Don asked.

"Quiet you two. Look there stealing that soward. Come on we gotta stop- where'd Miko go?" Leo asked. They jumped down after me. Leo threw a thowing star at one. "Gift shops on the 1st floor boys but they dont take to kindly to shop lifters and neither do we."

"Oh dont worry Leo they'll pay. Okay boys time to pay up I take Cash, check, and teeth." I said getting my weapons out. One treid to get the soward agian. Raph tossed anouther star at him.

"Now before you run off with the goods. You might wanna consider a few things. (1. Your out numberd. (2 dont let the pretty faces fool you. Were thougher then we look." Raph said. Just then more Ninjas jumped in.

" And (3 we're about to get out butts hammerd." Mikey said I looked at him.

"Way to stay opptimistic bro." I said. But I had to agree with him. This didnt look like it would an easy fight. We ran in to battle and we were doing pretty good if I do say so myself. I got my wheels out and started knocking them out even faster. Until one of them tripped me adn I went flying. I landed on the ground next to Raph. "Ow." He looked at me.

"You ok sis?" He asked. I stood up and nodded. He skated over to the guy tat tripped me and took of him. I looked at Mikey and saw that he had just knocked out anouther ninja. I skated over to him. He grabbed the symble and ripped it off the ninja's chest.

"And I trophy to buot." I smiled.

"A little help here!" Leo called I looked over at him and he had about 3 ninja fighting him.

"We're on it!" Me, Raph. Mikey, and Don all called at the same time. Byu the time we got close enough so that we wouldnt be able to stop the ninjas jumped outta the way. "Look out!" We crashed right in to Leo.

"I sense I teamwork training shesion in our future." Mikey said. It didnt take long for the ninjas in black to take this as an oppertunity to still what they were after. I stood up and shook the dizzyness out of my head. One of them was still there and he was the one with the soward.

"Just put the sword back saprky and we'll call it even." Raph said. The ninja put the sword in to the air and it started to glow really brightly. Thinking this wasnt good I ran out of the way. The light zapped my bros and the crashed in to the far wall. I was about to run after the ninja with the sword but I stopped and looked at the others.

"You guys Okay?" I asked walking over to them. They nodded. Mikey looked at me and smiled.

"How bout best two otta three?" He asked. I helped him up.

"What was that sword?" Don asked rubbing his head. Raph helped him up.

"No time. We gotta book." Leo said. As soon as we got home we saw Master Splinter waiting for us. Mikey handed him what he found. "What does it mean Master?"

"Trouble." He said.

"You know somethin bout these ninjas? Where do they come from? Who do they work for?" Raph asked.

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey asked. I walked off and went over to my labtop and looked something up. When I came back Don was finishing talking about something.

"-Genarator." Don said.

"Uh in English Einstein?" Mikey said.

"It packs a shock wave that will knock you flat on your shell." Don said.

"Whats ya talkin bout?" I asked.

"Da sword." Raph said. I nodded. "We gotta after these creeps."

"No!" Sensie said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I asked.

"A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not full understand." Master Splinter.

"Bushido demands that we fight for honor and Justice and-" Leo started to say but was inturupted.

"Bushido also demands that you honor you masters wishs." Master Splinter said. He walked in to his room.

"If you guys need me I'll be in my room." I said walking up to my room. I was proboly up there for about two hours when Mikey called me.

"Miko come on!" I jumped outta bed and jumped down stairs.

"Where we goin?" I asked as I fallowed them out of the lair. Soon we were on top of a bridge.

"Total black out. Just like last night." Raph said. Don was going though his bag and saying something but I was'nt listening. I saw somthing really strange. So I did what any normal person would od. I jumped off the bridge and flew torwed the strange thing.

"Miko! What do you think your doing?" Leo said though my Shell cell.

"Can't talk now bro. Saving the world here." I hung up. The next thing I knew I was wakeing up on the docks. "Oh my head. What the shell just happend?" I looked around and saw Mikey, Leo, and Raph fighting off ninjas. I stood up and started to fight the ninjas as well. The next thing I knew I was floating over the dock where two of the ninjas were and my bros were gaurding the sides of the dork perventing them from escaping. One of them started to shoot something at Mikey but I knocked it out of his hands and in to the controls.

"Nice job!" Raph yelled climbing up on to the dock.

"Well what else was I surrposed to do?" I yelled back at him. The rest was kinda a blur for me. Everthing was going so fast. But soon we were back in the lair. Leo handed Master Splinter the sword and while he was talking Don was wrappin up my arm.

"But I think there is then meets the eye with it." Master Splingter finished.

"You mean like the auto-bots?" I asked. He smiled.

"Somting like that. We should keep this out of the wrong hands. Now Donatello and Miko come with me I wish to speak with you about some rash actions you did today." Great, Shoud have seen that coming.

* * *

_(Mikey) I love this chapter._

_(Miko) You only like alot because you didnt get in any trouble._

_(Mikey) That might be part of the reson._

_(Miko) Oh just wait till the next one._


	7. Mikey and Miko's episode

_(Miko) Hello there readers. This time I'm not going to do an Episode. One of the readers wanted me to do something different. So I will._

_(Mikey) We're not going to get in trouble are we?_

_(Miko) You will see dear brother of mine. You will see._

_(Mikey) That didn't sound good sis. Sis?_

* * *

"Forcuss Miko." Leo said.

"I am forcussing." I said as lifted us up with a plateform that I made out of Mana. I relaxed and the plateform fell. "It's no good. I cant do it can we work on somethin else instead?"

"You need to get this right. It'll be a lot faster to use a plateform then it is for you to carry us. Now try again." Leo said.

"Sounds like it's time for a snack break." Mkey said walking in with a sandwitch and some chips on a late. He handed it to me. I sat down and started to eat the sandwitch.

"Mikey we are in the middle of practice here." Leo said.

"I know. Master Splinter said that her and Don had to have an hour of extra training but he never said anyting about not having a snack break. Besides your training her to hard." Mikey said.

"I am not. Miko you can finish that then we need to get back to work. Now hurry up." Leo said walking out of the room. Mikey sat down next to me.

"So whats Leo having you perfect?" Mikey asked.

"I surrposed to make a plateform useing my powers so that way I can transport everyone around esayer. I cant do it Mikey it's to hard." I said.

"Nothings to hard for you. Your a Hamato you can do anything." Mikey said stealing one of my chips and popping it in to his mouth. I looked at him.

"Liike?" I asked not sure what he meant.

"Well you faught Purple dragons." He said.

"Anyone can do that." I said.

"Well true. But not everone can say that they fought a gaint robot before." Mikey said standing up and taking my empty plate. I stood up.

"True. Well here comes Leo. Guess I better get back to work." I said. Mikey smiled and walked out of the room. After I was done with me punishment I walked over to the couch where Mikey was watching _Cat Dog_.

"Did you master it yet?" Mikey asked. I jumped over the couch and sat down next to him.

"Nope. Evertime I tried and failed Leo would get agrrivated with me." I said. Mikey put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll get the hang of it dont worry. _Kenan and Kel's _on next." Mikey said I smiled. An hour later Leo walked in.

"Come on you two it's time for patrol." Leo said me and Mikey truned off the TV and stood up. Soon we were on a roof top. Me and Mikey went off on our own while Leo was talking. After a while we saw some purple dragons and we stopped and stayed a while to pound a few of them. We didnt see one of them and that soon became a problem. One of them sunck up on Mikey and hit him over the head with a bat. I heard a thud and turned around and saw Mikey who lying on the ground unconscious. I quickly took care of the rest of the Purple dragons and then I ran over to Mikey.

"Mikey? Come on bro wake up." I said. Mikey didn't move. "Oh this is not good. Okay Miko think. You need to get Mikey back to the lair but you cant carry him cause you have no idea whats wrong with his head, and dragging him is just out of the quistion. I know what I need to do." I said to myself. I focussed my energy and made a plateform under me and Mikey. I slowly started to lift the both of us up and on to the rooftop. When I got there I saw Leo, Raph, and Don running at me and Mikey.

"What happend? Miko what happend?" Don asked. I relaxed and the plateform vanished. Luckily we were already on the rooftop. My head started to hurt and my legs felt weak.

"Don what the shells wrong with Miko?" I heard Raph say.

"I dont know. Miko? Miko!" Was the last thing I heard before it all went black.

"See I told you, you could do it." I herd Mikey say. I opend my eyes and I saw that I was in the infermory I sat up and looked to my left and saw Mikey lying down in one of Dons infermory beds. He had his head wrapped up.

"You knew that I could do what?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"You made a plateform and carried me and you up to the rooftop." Mikey said smiling. He closed hie eyes and went back to sleep. But I wasnt tired yet. A little while later Don walked in. He looked a little sad untill he saw me.

"Miko! Guys Miko woke up!" Don called Leo and Raph ran in to the room. I looked at thme confused. Raph walked up to me.

"Dont you ever scare us like that again. We thought you died." Raph said hugging me. I pushed out of his grasp.

"Shh. Your goin to wake up Mikey." I said. Pointing at Mikey. Leo, Raph, and Don exchanged looks. Leo walked over to me and took Raphs place.

"Miko, Mikey didn't make it." Leo said. My eyes went wide.

"You jokeing right. This better some mean joke." I said. "Why arent you telling me that your jokeing." I said. I jumped up and walked over to Mikey.

"Miko.." Leo started.

"No he cant be gone. He's my best friend." I said. I put both my hands on his plastron and closed my eyes.

"Miko what are-" Raph said.

"Leave her alone she knows what she's doing." Don said. I took a deep breath and let it out. My hands and eyes started to glow.

"Don what is she doin?" Raph asked.

"She's saving Mikey's live what does it look like she's doing?" Don said.

"Well right now she looks like she glowin." Raph said. There was a flash of light and the next thing I knew everything was picth black. And my eyes were open to.

"Hello?" I said. My voice echoed.

"Miko?" a voice said. Suddenly a figure came in to view. It was Mikey. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I walked over to him.

"Because you my brother. And I need you bro." I said. Mikey tilted his head.

"You've got 3 other brothers to hang out with. What makes me so important?" Mikey asked.

"Your not only my brother but your also my best friend. You encourge me to not give up when I'm about to give up when Leo trians me to hard to learn a trick with my powers. Me and you always get in trouble together." I said.

"Exactly. I all ways get you in trouble. It's better if I just stay here." He said.

"But Mike? Remeber when we were little and I tried to fly for the first time?" I asked.

"Ya what about it? You got the hang of it." Mikey said.

"Ya but after the first time I tired I fell of the second floor you caught me. remeber?"

(Flashback)

_"I dont think yous doing this frying ting right. Yous need to stay in the air." A little 5 year old Mikey said setting a 5 year old me on to my feet._

_"I give up. Is never goin ta fry." I said. I walked in to my room. Mikey fallowed._

_"You cant give up." Mikey said. I sat down on to my bed and grabbed my stuffed bear._

_"And why not? Raph does it all de time." I said._

_"So? Yous better then Raph." Mikey said. I looked at him. Just then Raph walked in._

_"What are you two doin in here?" Raph asked. "Miko I thought you was tryin ta fry?"_

_"I did try Raph." I said._

_"well wet me see you fry then." Raph said._

_"I-i-cant." I said._

_"She means she cant right now. It's getting close ta naptime and she needs her rest. You will see her fry after." Mikey said. I looked at him. But before I could say anything Master Splinter walked in._

_"It is time for your naps my childeren." Master Splinter said. I lied down in bed. The others went to there rooms. As Mikey and Raph walked put of my room there started to argure._

_"She cant fry you made that up." Raph said._

_"I did not. She masterd it." Mikey said. Master Splinter walked over to me._

_"I cant do it Master Spwinter it's to hard." I said._

_"Nothing is to hard if you believe that you can do it."_

_"But no one thinks that I will ever wearn to fry." I said._

_"That is not ture. I believe that you can and so does Micheanglo. He wants you to suceed. You need to keep trying. Sleep weel my child." Master Splinter said. He walked out. I looked at my teady bear._

_"He's right Mr' bear. I wont give up. If Mikey says I can then I know I can." I closed my eyes and went back to sleep._

(Flashback End)

"I remeber that day. You fell and broke your arm and my leg." Mikey said.

"Ya but becuase of you I kept trying to fly and soon enough..." I said hopeing Mikey would catch my drift.

"We got grounded for you trying to fly with a broken arm." Mikey said.

"No. Soon I was up in the air flying. Mikey come on bro I need you. If you dont come back who's going to pull pranks on Raph with me?" I said.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to come back?" Mikey asked.

"You saved my life and now I want to return the favor." Mikey looked at me and he smiled. Soon I was back in the lair. "Okay that was tireing. I think I'm going to lie down now." Then it went black.

"Miko wake up." I opend my eyes and Saw Don standing over me.

"Hey bro waz up?" I asked. I sat up and he smiled. "What? I got something one my face dont I?" I said.

"I dont kow what you did but it worked." Don said.

"What worked?" I asked standing up.

"You brought Mikey back to da land of the livin sis." Raph said walking in. Mikey walked in.

"Just for the record you guys dont none of you die ever agian. That was exhausting. I dont wanna do that agian." I said.

"Dont worry that will never happen." Leo said walking in.

"Good now if you dont mind I think _Kenan and Kel _is going to be on soon. Come on Mikey." I said walking out of the room Mikey fallowed. Well this weekend turned out better then expected. I cant wait for next weekend.


	8. Season 1 Episode 7

_(Miko) And I'm back!_

_(Raph) Miko! What are you doing?_

_(Miko) I'm waiting for them to clap for me. Duh!_

_(Raph)(Face palms) Just start th chapter._

_(Miko) Fine. Disclaimer. I do not own TMNT...:(_

* * *

"focussing, stealthing." I whispered to my self as I approached my target. I stayed attached to the ceiling as I crept closer. When I got close enough leapt in to action.

"Nice try sis. But the last chocolate donut is mine." Raph said swiping it away from the table. I landed with a thud on to the table. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"You always get the last one. Thats the 4th day this week that I didn't get one." I said. I jumped up.

"Then maybe next time you should get in here a little earlier." Raph said. Next time? Yeah right he always seems to beat me in here. I walked int to the living room and sat down next to Mikey. We watched TV for a while. Then Master Splinter called us in to the dojo. We walked in. I saw these poles standing up. We all to climb on to one. I floated a few inches above mine.

"My sons and Daughter. Tonights training shall focus on combining two essential dissaplens the way of balance and.." Master Splinter clapped his hands and the lights turned off. "The way of invisibility." I looked around. How would this help with invisibility. I could still see just fine. Raph tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your powers are makin some light." Raph said. I lowered myself on to the pole thing.

"Dude you put in the clapper?" I heard Mikey ask. Then I heard him say "Ow." My guess is that he got smacked by Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo. The way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest you use both if you wish to avoid my walking stick." Master Splinter said. It was completely dark. So I did what any anidite would do. I put up a force field around myself. "Miko." Master splinter warned. I put the shield down. The next thing I knew the lights were back on. I looked over at Mikey and I saw that he was the one who had turned them on.

"Pic-a-boo I see you." Mikey said. Master Splinter made almost fall of his pole. "Hey don't I at least get points for creativity?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah me to." I said.

"A creative mine must be balanced with a disciplined body." Master Splinter said. He turned off the lights. "We must learn stillness and alertness. For they are the only defense against the unexpected." I heard the doors open. I looked and I saw Casey walk in. He started to walk backwards to where we were.

"Hey guys?" Just then he crashed in to the poles. I floated up in to the air and landed on my feet. "Uh oh." Casey said. Master Splinter looked at Casey and he didn't look happy. Master Splinter jumped on to him.

"Master Splinter no! He's ok." Leo said as we ran over to him.

"This is Casey the nut ca- uh the guy we told you about." Don said.

"No Don you had it right. The nut case." I said. Walking up to Casey's head.

"You remeber the igilante-vay." Mikey said.

"We fugured it be okay to give him acses to da lair. you know for emergencys and stuff." Raph said. Master Splinter got up.

"Please excuse my rash actions." Master Splinter said. I helped Casey up.

"No problamo." Casey said taking off his hocky mask. Master Splinter held his walking stick close to Casey's face.

"Tho next time you would be wise to head the anicnet Jappense proverb. Phone first!" Master Splinter said walking off. I rolled my eyes as we fallowed Casey around.

"Wow. Raph your pad is even more awesome then you said." Casey said. He accedentaly kicked away one of the poles that Masete Splinter was picking up.

"Ya didn't came all the way down here for the nickel tour whats the 411 street side?" Raph asked.

"Graffit. It's every where. All over town." Me and Mikey look at each other.

"And we think we speak for everone in the room when we say. Duh." Me and Mikey said.

"We're New Yorkers Casey. We've seen Graffiti." Don said. Casey shook his head.

"Uh uh. Not this kind." Casey said taking out a picture. On the picture were four turtles with a sword though them. I took the picture. "I think somebodys trying to send you a message."

"Hey!" I said they looked at me. "I'm not in the here." Don took the picture.

"What are you talking about? Hey she's right. Shes not in here." Don said. The others looked at it.

"Talk about getting the point." Mikey said.

"Are the others like this?" Leo asked.

"Some are a little more grusome." Casey said he looked past us and at the sword. "Hey cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti." He walked over to it. He reached out to grab the handle.

"Casey no!" Don yelled. But Casey didn't listen. It shocked him and threw him back right in to a book case.

"That brings a whole new meaning to hitting the books." I said walking over to him.

"I must thank you for the information Mr. Joens. But now we must return to our training." Master Spilter said walking him out. He stopped.

"Wait dont you guys want to put the smack down on the scum who did this?" He asked.

"Yeah! They need ta add me in one of there stupid drawings." I said. Raph smacked me.

"Well yeah...But it smells way to much like a setup." Mikey said.

"Someones just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop down to there level?" Don asked.

"Whats lower then the sewers?" I asked.

"But this a manor of Honor. What about all that bushy doodoo stuff you guys are always talking about?" Casey said getting his baseball bat out.

"Thats busyduo. Witch has nothing about payback for a bunch of nasty wall doings." Leo said. I laughed. "What?" Leo asked looking at me.

"That sounded so wrong." I said.

"Sorry case gotta go with my bros on this one." Raph said.

"Hey what about me?" I asked.

"You wanted to go up and pounded them for not putting you in the drawing." Raph said. I shrugged.

"Awe man." Casey said. He saw all of our TVs. "Hey." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "So whats one the tube?" Casey asked turning on the TV. I looked at my brothers.

"If you guys need me i'll be playing my drums." I said. I flew up to my room.

"You have drums? Can I see 'em?" Casey asked. I stopped and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Come on." I brought him up to my room.

"Wow nice drum set. Can ya play it?" Casey asked. My brothers walked in to the room.

"Well...I guess I could play something." I started to play. After a while I got bored of them watching. "Well I'm done." I said.

"Can I try." Casey asked.

"NO!" Me and my brothers yelled at the same time.

"Why not?"

"She is very protective over her drums." Mikey said. We went back in the living room. I sat in front of the TV I was watching Justice league. Me and Mikey were eating pizza as well. I was going to be a nice sister and let Mikey have the last slice but Casey took when Mkey went to grab it. He jumped on to the couch. He picked up Mikey's box of movies. Leo walked in and turned off the TV.

"Sure is getting late." Leo said trying to give Casey the hint of Go Home. It didnt work.

"These the only DVDs ya got?" Casey asked. Mikey stood and walked over to him.

"Yeah. In fact why dont you borrow some and bring back." Mikey said. Casey handed him the box back while still holding one of them.

"Nah thats okay. Ill just watch 'em here." He walked over to the player and started to push a button. "Come on eject, eject, eject. You useless piec of-" He then smashed it with his foot. "I think your players broken." Casey said. My eye started to twith. But I calmed down.

"Uh..no problem. I'll fix it in the morining." Don said. casey walked over to see hwat he was working on.

"Whats ya workin on?" Casey asked.

"Boring stuff. Really really boring stuff." Don said. I could he only said to make CAsey leave him and not break any thing. Good plan if you ask me. Casey then saw Raph who was beating his punching bag.

"Hey Raph lets rassel." Casey said jumping on to him. They stared to wreasel. They started to thorw insults at each other. Master Splinter soon stoped them.

"Rapheal! Normal I discurge excurges to the surface but I think it's wise for you to take our guest for a breath of freash air." Master Splinter said.

"Topside? I'm all over it." Raph said.

"Booya!" Casey said.

"Hey! Thats my line." I said. They ran out of the lair.

"And that how they defeated-" Mikey said he looked at me.

"The thing that wouldnt leave." Me and Mikey said. We laughed a little. Leo walked in to the kitchen. A while later he walked out.

"Looks like we're out of peanut butter. Miko." Leo said. I understood.

"I'll be back in a little while guys." I said. I ran out of the lair. Soon I was running across the rooftops. After A while I saw casey and Raph beating up some purple dragons so I decided to give them a hand. I jumped down in the ally. "You started the party with out me? Raphie taht wasnt very nice." I said.

"What are you doin here?" Raph asked.

"I came to get more peanut butter." I said.

"Ya do know the stores no where near here right?" Casey asked. I nodded but continued to fight. I started to blast some purple dragons. Before we knew we had them all unconscious.

"Piece a cake." Casey said.

"Dont be too sure. Phone boy called for back up." Raph said pointing to the roof tops. Some ninja looking things jumped down.

"Those things aren't human." Casey said.

"Incase you havnt noticed neather am I." Raph said. I walked up to them.

"Neather am I. Well half way anyway." I said. We ran at them and- hey wait a minute. "Did they just turn invisible?" I asked.

" Where'd they go?" Casey asked. Right after he asked that he was punched in the face so was Raph. We faught and to be honst I dont remember half the fight.. But soon I'm openingmy eyes.

"Where am I?" I hear Raph say. I look at him He's strapped down to a table. Me? I'm in a cage with a head band on my head.

"Oh.. my head is killing me." I said.

"You got my little sister to. When I get outta here-"

"This is some nice steel. How about tellin me who gave 'em to you?" The really big and scary guy said.

"Yo Mamma." Raph said. I laughed. The guy stabbed sais in to the thing Raph was tied down next to his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't quiet hear you." He said.

"Hey bozo! You leave my bro alone!" I yelled from my cage. He picked up our Shell cells.

"You know I tend to get a little clumsy when peolpe dont answer my questions." He then breaks both of them.

"Hey nice tat. Purple Dragon? Or just some big ugly chicken?" Raph asked. Hun grabbed his face and slamed it against the table.

"Let's start with just what kind of freak are you any way?" He asked.

"Leave him alone freakazoid! It aint his fault your look that ugly." I said. He walked away from Raph and walked over to me. He picked me up the collor of my shirt.

"Your lucky my boss whats you alive." He said.

"I dont fell very lucky. Your breath smells terrible." I said he thew me down and walked back over to Raph. He started to ask him some questions.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?" He asked.

"Why am I so ugly? Why dont I have any friends?" I said mockinly.

"Yeah why- Silence." He said looking at me.

"Planet? Technology? Boy are you brakin up the wrong shell." Raph said.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"Come ta think of it who do you work for? I mean you look way to dumb to be in charge of all this." Raph said While he doing I was trying to zap my way out of the cage. It wasn't working the next thing I know Raph had some escaped and was getting me out. We grabbed our Shell cell. Knowing full and wellt eh Don would kill us if we left them. We ran out the door. And then we found out that we we're on a boat. "Miko can ya fly us back ta shore?" Raph asked me.

"My powers arent working." I said shaking my head.

"Good thins turtles are anfibios." Raph said. He jumped over the side. I looked at the water.

"Well here goes everything. BOOYA!" I jumped in. I clung on to Raph shell as he swam all the way to shore. I never learned to swim. I got out and helped up on to the dock.

"We really need to teach you ta swim." Raph said we started to run back to the lair. The next thing I know I'm fighing off more invisable ninjas. We had just saved Casey from falling in to a vortext of water and doom.

"Whew. Thanks gys I owe you one." Casey said.

"We take cash checks and most major creadit cards." Mikey said.

"Man I'm beat. Maybe I should just crash at you guys place tonight." Casey said. Say what now?

"NO!" Leo said. "I mean nothing beats the comfert of sleeping in your own bed." Nice save bro.

"We'll give you a ride have you home in noe time." Don said.

"We'll carry you up the stairs. Tuck you in. Heck we'll even tell you a bed time story." Mikey said pushing Casey towarred the exit.

"Ya comin sis?" Raph asked.

"I think I'll meet you guys in the lair." I said.

"Okay." Raph ran off the join the others. I walked over to one the offline foottech drones.

(The next day)

"I guess Miko didn't take my advice about getting here earlier." Raph said. He reached out to grab the donut but it moved. "What the shell?" He tried agian. but it still moved. "What goin on here?" The donut floted in to the air and slowly vanished.

"Mmmm." A voice said from no where. He whipped out his sai.

"Whos there?!" He said. I turned off the invisibility thing.

"Hi Raphie." I said. He jumped back a bit.

"What..but how did you? Huh?" I laughed.

"I had Don fix this up for me. He used the same kind of tech as those ninjas used and made and arm piece that will turn me invisible. Pretty neat huh." I said.

"Yeah. Let me see it." Raph said.

"No, no." I said backing away. "It's mine. Don made it for me."

"Did your powers come back yet?" Raph asked.

"No. Don's still trying to find a way to get this thing off my head without hurting me. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering. Come here you!" He started to chase me. I turned invisible. This should buy enough time. Hopefully Don can get this thing off my head soon.

* * *

_(Miko) Thats it for now._

_(Raph) Okay Miko where are ya..._

_(Miko) Please save me from Raph rath with your commets._

_(Raph) You are so dead when I find you._

_(Miko) Epp!_


	9. Season 1 Episode 8

_(Miko) I am free! Free to be free!_

_(Don) Miko what are you doing?_

_(Miko) What does it look like brain boy? I'm celebrating._

_(Don) Celebrating what? Never mind. I'll do the disclaimer. She does not own us...Thankfully._

* * *

"No. No. NO! I refuse to it." I said.

"Awe come on. You helped save my life and Raph said that I can repay all of ya is if I teach you how ta swim." Casey said. At this moment we were in the lair standing next to the pond.

"I don't need to learn. My powers will-"

"Not always be there for you." Don said walking over to us. "Why don't you want to learn to swim?"

"It never seemed important enough to me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a feeling we are needed else where." I said flying out of the lair.

"Miko! Wait up!" Don called. Soon we we're fighting some purple dragons that we're robbing a store. One of them runs off. "We got a runner!"

"Don't worry it's covered!" Raph yelled. Hey that kinda looked like... "Miko watch your back!" I punched the purple dragon that was sneaking up on me. Soon we took care of them. We went to see how Case was doing. "Casey what happened? Who was that girl?" Raph asked.

"Her names Angel. I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her." Casey said.

"I knew she looked familiar!" I said. They looked at me.

"You knew her?" Raph asked.

"Ya we go to school together." I said.

"So she's a purple dragon?" Leo asked.

"Not if I can help it." Casey said. Later that night I was flying though the air. When I saw Casey. I dropped down next to him.

"Whats ya doin man?" I asked. He looked at me reached in to his pocket and pulled out a hat and placed it on my head.

"I'm goin to check on Angel and if you wanna help then your goin to need ta keep that on." Casey said. I nodded and we walked up. Figuring out the salute wasn't very hard. We got in and saw what looked like a weaseling match taking place. I got out my phone and took a picture.

"Lets give it up for Angel!" a voice said. I looked up and saw Angel entering the ring. Is she crazy. Some guys jumped in. The looked pretty tough.

"Those guys don't look so tough." I said. I had only meant for Casey to hear I was trying to make feel better about Angel fighting them was all I was trying to do. But some guy heard me.

"Hey this girl seems to think she can take them on to!" My eyes went wide.

"What. No that's not what I meant." But they were already shoving me to the ring. I climbed in.

"Hey you trying to mess up my initiation ?" Angel asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm trying to not get clobbered." I said. She looked under my hat.

"Miko? You want to be a purple dragon to? Thats great." She said smiling. Yep great. I thought just wait till my bros find out that I'm trying out to be a purple dragon. We started to fight. I got in to a groove. But as you know I get a bit over confident. Me and Angel highfived each other. We we're doing pretty good I admit. But the next thing I knew was

"You two look out!" Casey was yelling at us to look out. He knocked out the guy that was about to bash out our brains.

"What are you doin here?" Angel asked she didn't look happy ether.

"Your new posse was just about to cave both your heads in." Casey said. More dragons got in to the ring. "Come on I'm getting you out of here." Before he could do anything the walking land mass known as Hun picked him up.

"Hello Jones. Long time no see." He said. "Think I don't know that's you under that mask? I've got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the dragon." When eh said the word dragon he threw Casey. I pulled my hat even more over my head. Hun picked me up. "I haven't seen you around here. Whats your name?" He asked.

"Uhhh..." I started to say.

"Thats my pal Miko. She's gonna be a purple dragon to." Angel said. Hun then took my hat off.

"Your that girl with the powers. So you wanna be a dragon huh?" Hun asked. Hey if I was going to get out of this alive might as do what I do best. Lie and hope it he's dumb enough to believe it.

"Ya. I don't need the others. I'm ready to live like you guys." I said. I have told a lot of lies before but none like this. He smiled and set me down. Just then Casey tried to attack him but failed. Angel grabbed my wrist and we ran out of there. "Angel what is wrong with you? This is what you wanted." I said smiling.

"No it isn't. Casey's going to get hurt." She said.

"Come on we'll get him out of there." I said. We we're waiting in the ally way. I made a platform and lifted us up on to the rooftops.

"Those are some wicked powers." Angel said. I smiled. I used my powers and made a small hole and jumped in. Right as Hun walked in. I must have missed what Casey said to start with.

"Big words vigilante. I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your fathers store when you we're a kid?" Hun said laughing. I had to calm down other wise he might notice me. I keep quiet the entire time. I almost laughed at Casey's replie.

"At least I had a father. Punk." Casey said. Hun reached in and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Laugh now sucker cause tonight the Dragons are having a little smack down contest and your the prize." Hun said.

"He's the what?" I asked a little louder then I meant to. Hun walked over to me and pulled me out of my hiding spot. He set me down.

"Who ever wins the contest gets to wax his sorry butt once and for all." Hun said. He put his hand on my shoulder and walked me out of the room I looked back at Casey. Later that night Angel walked up to me.

"Come on we gotta go." She said. Hun looked at us.

"Go where?" He asked.

"Just shopping." Angel said. He raised an eyebrow like he didn't believe us.

"We're girls we shop it's what we do." I said. He nodded and we ran out of the place. Once we were far enough away I looked at her. "Okay why are we really out here?"

"You need to show me where this Rapheal guy is. Casey said you would know." Angel said. Soon we're right outside the warehouse. She ran up to the a really, really small hole in the boards.

"RAPHEAL! RAPHEAL!" She called. "You sure this is the right place?" She asked. I nodded. Just then as if on cue the door opend. My bros walked out Raph being in front.

"All right kid this had better be good." Raph said. Mikey looked past Angel and saw me. He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"MIKO YOUR'E ALIVE!" He yelled.

"Of course I'm alive." I said as Mikey set me down.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Angel asked. Me and Mikey looked at each other.

"EW!" We both said.

"There brother and sister." Raph said laughing. "Where have you been?"

"Uh...no time for that now Casey's in trouble. To the battle shell boy wonder!" I said running to the battle shell. the next thing I knew we we're in the back of the Battle shell with Don driving and Leo in the passenger seat.

"I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes but you guys are off the charts." Angel said.

"No way am I going out like this." Raph said. He was dressed in an outfit and main color was red. "Tell me people don't really dress this way. I mean Miko don't."

"Thats cause I'm a girl." I said.

"It's a good look for you Raph. Kind of a Hip-hop, cat burglar, storm trooper thing." Mikey said.

"Don't laugh green boy. Your next. Angel said handing him an outfit to. Mikey gave her the 'really?' look. We soon got there. We got in no problem. I looked around hoping we would avoid running in to Hun. I didn't see so that was good.

"Yessh it's like we walked in to an ugly convention." Mikey said.

"Hey then you must feel right at home Mikey." Raph said. I rolled my eyes.

"Knock it off you guys. I'm trying to blend here." Don said. He crossed his arms in attempt to look like a purple dragon. Mikey and Raph did the same thing.

"You really wanna look like a purple dragon? Try getting your but kicked by a ninja turtle." Raph said.

"I'm down with that." Mikey said. I walked off with them knowing and I ran right smack in to Hun.

"There you are. We're about to start the event. Come on." Hun said. He took me in to the ring with him. A cage fell around us. "Tonight's cage match championship will determine witch team will win the honor of riding the purple dragons of a most hated enemy." Hun said. I looked at where my bros were. Raph looked like he was getting out his weapons. Oh I really hope he doesn't blow his Leo stops him from blowing there cover. Hun hands me Casey's hockey mask. I knew what he wanted me to do with it. I walked over to Casey and placed the mask on his face.

"Don't worry we'll get you out." I whispered. Everyone was cheering. I looked at the guys. They looked surprised. And mad at the same time. Soon more purple dragons started to come in to the ring. Leo and Raph walked in to. The match started and I did the best I could to keep away from Raph and Leo. But soon it was down to just us 3. I dodged there attacks pretty good. I didn't really attack them.

"Whats wrong scared we'll beat ya to bad?" Raph asked. I looked at him.

"I aint scared of you." I said. He laughed a little.

"Ya should be. Now that your a purple dragon. Don't think I'll go easy on ya just cause your a girl." Raph said. The next thing I knew Raph was on his back and his costume was gone. My powers must have went a little crazy and I must have lost control when Raph said that. Hun walked in there. I heard another purple dragon in the stands.

"Hey it's one of them Kungfu lizards." He said.

"Turtles! Tur-tles! Don't any of you lame brains know a turtle when you see one?" Raph asked. Hun ripped the door off it's hinges and walked in he walked over to me.

"Congrats on exposing the freak." Hun said patting me on the head. All I think at the time was 'Eww he's touching me.' The he walked over to Leo and Raph. They attacked and I didn't know what to do. That is until more dragons came in. I fought them off.

"Miko what are you doing? I thought you were one of us." Dragon face asked.

"Well you thought wrong." I said punching him in the face. Mikey and Don jumped down and helped.

"I knew there was no way you could be on there side." Mikey said. Casey came and helped as well. Leo and Raph looked like they needed some help.

"Looks like our bros could use a hand." Don said we jumped in there. After we knocked him down he stood up and knocked the whole cage down on top of us. I put up a shield that surrounded me and my bros. I ended up failing to keep it up for very long tho. After the dust cleared I saw Casey smack Hun in the face with his bat. The fans didn't like that they started to come up on to the stage.

"Don get us out of here." Leo said.

"I have just what the doctor ordered." Don said pulling out a little remote. He pressed a button on it. I had no idea what the thing would do.

"Oh taxi." Mikey said. Just then the battle shell crashed though the door.

"Bout time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change." Raph said. They opened up the door. I started to get in. "Oh no ya don't. You aint comin with us. Your stayin here." Raph said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Your a dragon now." Raph said.

"No she isn't. While you were up there fighting Hun she was down there making sure the other Purple dragons didn't get in the way." Mikey said. We climbed in and then got Casey and Angel. We dropped them off at Angel's grandmas place. I went up with them. Casey knocked on the door.

"Angel?" The lady asked.

"Grandma!" Angel said hugging her.

"Told ya I'd keep an eye on her." Casey said.

"Thank you Casey. Thank you for bringing back my Angel." The grandma said hugging Casey.

"I help to ya know." I said. She hugged me to.

"You must be Miko. Angel has told me so much about you. Now I have a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come in and join us. That is unless your parents want you home." The grandma said. I looked back and the guys. Leo gave me the look. I knew I was already in trouble. But it could wait till I was done with pie.

"I don't think they'll mind." I said walking in to the house. I know that when I get back there will be shell to pay. But for now. I want some pie.

* * *

_(Raph) Miko not here to end this chapter._

_(Mikey) Ya she got grounded. :(_

_(Leo) Her own fault if you ask me._

_(Don) I agree. But she did have a good reason._

_(Mikey) But it's not fair. No topside time for a week._

_(Leo) You could always stay down here with her._

_(Mikey) True. Well I guess I'll type up the next chapter. Comment and tell what adventures you want me to type._


	10. MIko's groundedbut that wont stop her

_(Miko) So I'm still grounded. But I am aloud to use my computer. :) So here's the next Chapter...I am going to start breakin some rules..._

* * *

"Miko! We're handing out." Leo said. I poked my head.

"Ya I know the drill don't leave the lair under any curcimstances. I got it bro. I will stay right here." I said smiling. Leo just shook his head and they ran off. Once I was sure that they we're far enough away I ran over to the elevator it opend and I climbed in. Master Splinter was slpeeing so I figured he woulnd't notice if I was gone for a while. I started to look for a ride. The Battle shell? No too big. The Shell cycle? Perfect! I put on Raph's helmet and climbed on. I drove out the door and drove around the city. I got to the dump and stoped. I made that the guys wouldn't be able to see me. I pulled the bike around with me. I saw 3 guys. I walked over and took off my helmet.

"Well hello there." One of them said.

"Hi' I'm Miko. Uh...nice place your got here." I said a little un sure of what to say.

"Why thank you. Fell free to come back when ever you like. I am the professor. If you see anything that you like you may have it." He said I smiled.

"Thanks professor." I walked around untill I came across something that I thought Don might like. I pciked it up and put it in my pocket. I waved good bye to the professor and went on my way. I was trilled to out of the lair. But I knew I had to get back before the guys got back. I headed back to the lair. On the way I ran in to the Purple dragons. In other words I took a shortcut though and ally. Don't judge me you would to if you we're bored our of you mind. I was really lucky Hun wasn't there. "Is that all you got? Huh is that all you got!?" Just then you'll never guess who walked out of the shadows right then. Yep Hun.

"Well, well if it isn't Miko. It's been a while since you pretended to join the purple dragons." Hun said.

"Yep. I would love to kick your butt, but I'm a little busy right at the moment so if you'll excuse me-" Hun stepped right in front of me.

"Not so fast we have unfinshed business to attend to." Hun said. Have you ever been in a situation and thought man I wish I had stayed home today? Well I am right at this very moment. he knocked me out and when I woke up I was at home.

"Say what?" I said as I looked around. I was beond confused. Did I dream the whole thing? Just then Mikey walked in to my room.

"Sis you ok?" He asked. I nodded. "You are so lucky that I found you and not the others."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You snuck out. I found you. Hun was carrying you away. But I stoped him." Mikey said. Thats when it hit me. That all really happend.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. Please!" I said. He nodded. "Master Slpinter. Does he know?"

"Nope. Well not as far as I know anyway." Mikey said. Master Splinter would know if Mikey had come back earlyer then he was surrposed to. I stood up and put my hand on Mikey's shoulder and it went right though him! Whitch means that this is all fake. Then where am I really?

(No ones POV)

"This is working out better then I'd hoped. In no time at all we will beable to clone her and make our own super powerd army. Just like the Master wants." Hun said. Miko layed on the table as they scaned her.

"We have %20 done." One ninja said.

(Mikey's POV)

"You think she's okay?" I asked my brothers.

"She's fine Mikey. She's proboly at home eating some pizza." Leo said.

"Ya why are ya so worried?" Raph asked.

"Because she's my little sister." I said. Miko has never liked being alone. ever since I found her when I was 3 she was basically allways with me. Sensie said it was normal for some one who was abonded at such a young age to do that. But it still meant a lot that she chose to hang out with me above the others.

"She's our little sister to Mikey." Raph said. I sighed. I hope she's Okay. For some reason I just feel like somethings wrong.

(Miko's POV)

I have no idea whats going on. But I do know thats not Mikey. I just got out of my so called room locking the fake Mikey in it. I looked around maybe I could figure out where the shell I am. I tried using my powers a little while ago and I thought I saw some sort of lab before it turned back to this place. I think Hun might have did this...whatever this is. I ahd just had to forcuss maybe that would work. If I forcuss on my powers i can use them to get out of this place. I started to medatate. It worked. The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes.

"She woke up! How it this possible!?" Hun yelled when I woke up. I used my powers and got the straps off me and stood up. And before they could strap me back and send me back to that crazy place I flew off. Soon I was back in the garage. I quickly got down in to the lair and headed up to my room. I picekd up a comic book and pretended that I was reading it. I heard the entrance open.

"That was a pretty good run if I do say so myself." I heard Leo say. Mikey ran up to my room.

"Hey Miko! You won't bored to death I hope." He said smiling.

"I think I had enough excitment." I said. He tilted his head and gave me a confused look. "With this comic book. You know how much I love reading about the Flash." I said smiling.

"Okay...but that one's about the Teen Titans." Mikey said walking out. My get a little wide. I look at the title. Stupid me I should have looked at the cover. I jumped out of bed and walked in to the living room.

"Since you we're good and stayed home all day. How about a moive?" Leo asked.

"A moive? Really? That sounds great." I said. I looked around and noticed Raph was gone. "Hey where'd Raph go?"

"Oh he said her wanted to go for a bike ride." Don said. Right at that moment I remberd somthing. Raph's bike was still it that ally where I fought with the PDs.

"On second thought I don't really feel like a movie. You guys enjoy." I said. I zipped up to room.

"What was that about?" I heard Leo ask.

"WHERE'S MY BIKE!" I heard Raph yell. I locked the door. This was going to be a long two weeks. I'm pretty sure there going to add anouther week on for sneaking out.

* * *

_(Raph) When I get my hands on her!_

_(Mikey) Hello all you readers put there. Incase you can't tell Raph is in a bad mood. So please coment. And hopefully Miko will still bealive for the next...RAPH PUT DOWN THE AX! Help._


	11. Season 1 Episode 9

_(Miko) I am officially ungrounded. Don was so happy about the thing I got him he decided not to tell Sensie about me sneaking out. He even took the blame for Raph's bike getting lost. We got it back tho. Anyway...on with the show!_

* * *

"16, 17, 18, 19, 20. Done." I said as me and Mikey finished our flips. Out of all the things we could have gotten in trouble for this had to be the most stupid.

"We got in trouble for leaving trash on the floor. I mean come on." Mikey said as we walked out of the dojo. "I mean it's not like any one got hurt." Right as he said that he fell forward. "Ow." I laughed a bit then I took a step and fell backward. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Ok that hurt. Where did all this come from?" I asked Mikey as he helped me up. There was trash every where. He shrugged. We threw it in to the trash can.

"So now do you see why you got in trouble?" We turned around and saw Leo standing there.

"No. All we see is that you made a bigger mess then we did and yet you didn't get in trouble." I said walking over to the couch. I turned on the TV.

"Ya bro you were a lot more messy then we were." Mikey said. He walked over and sat next to me. About an hour late Don walked up.

"Hey you guys wanna go to the dump or not?" Don asked. Now to anyone else the answer to that would be no.

"Uh Duh!" We said. We grabbed our boards and headed for the door. A little while later me and Mikey we're skateboarding around the place.

"Why aren't they helpin? It's not fair I-" I heard Raph say as I passed him.

"Would you rather have them happy or have them bored?" Donnie asked.

"Right." After I while I stopped and walked over to the professor.

"Hey thanks for the shopping cart guys." Don said. The professor started to talk but I wasn't paying attention. My head was pounding. It went away after a little while.

"Here are somethings we picked up for you. An undamaged circuit board for you sir. A mere mint conditioned comic for you my green lad. Last time you said you were collecting them." Professor said.

"Thanks professor." Mikey said. Don gave them the blankets and warm clothes that we had brought with us. I walked over.

"The big bang theory says that all matter has been exploding then imploding then exploding again since the beginning of time." Professor said. "Our very molecules are being recycled." Mikey and Raph shrugged. I understood it. I just didn't believe any of it. So I shook my head.

"You know I just finished a book on the Big bang. I bring it by later." Don said.

"Are there fewer of you here then usual?" Raph asked.

"A lot of guys got missing lately. Plus it's weird they don't take there stuff." One guy says.

"Yep." Another guy says.

"I have a theory about that." Professor says. "There has been talk of a terrifying figure who takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear. They call him...The garbage man." Me and the guys burst out laughing.

"You almost had me goin there. The . Gotta roll guys." Raph said. I climbed in to the back and sat down in my seat. I took out my trusty computer and started to play Fusion Fall. We took off.

"That was majorly creepy. You think any of it's true?" Mikey asked. I paused my game.

"Hey what ever it is if the professors worried. We should take it seriously." Don said. I went back to game.

"DIE EVIL THING!" I yelled at game.

"Seriously huh? Guess that leaves Mikey and Miko out." Raph said.

"What?" Me and Mikey both say. I look back at my game.

"NO! Thanks a lot Raph. I was almost done with that mission. Now I have do it all over." I said. Later that night Don asked to borrow the Shell cycle. Raph let him. Don had to go back to the dump to give the Professor that stupid book. The next thing I know I'm back at the dump looking for clues as to where the Professor and the others went to.

"All I know is that something attacked them. It was really big and really dangerous." Don said. I walked over to him.

"You got all that from tire tracks?" I asked. He nodded.

"Hope there ok." Mikey said.

"Don, Miko can you run an internet check on missing homeless?" Leo asked.

"Already done." I said. "Nobody noticed."

"Or cares." Don said.

"Mean while someones snachin our buds." Raph said.

"We need to the streets." Leo said. Mikey popped out of the back of the Battle shell with and hat and trench coat on.

"It's trench coat wearin time." Mikey said. We hit the streets. I didn't need a trench coat. The next thing I knew I was in the battle Shell with Don behind preventing me from leaving.

"Are you sure someone else could be out there. I mean I make great bait." I said.

"Mikey will be just fine." Don said.

_"Can someone explain why it's always me whos the bait?" _Mikey said though his earpiece thing. _"Especially when we're hunting shark?"_

"Gezz what I whiner. I almost wish he would get grabbed." Raph said. My hands started to glow. Leo noticed.

"Nothings happening. Lets call it a night." Leo said.

"Come back Mikey." Don said. "We're out of here." I was starting to relax until Raph hit the gas and I fell out the back.

"Ow!" I saw a really big garbage truck. They picked up Mikey. I flew to catch up. I landed on top of the truck. "YE-HAW!"

(Mikey's POV)

"He's making a run for it." Leo said. Thats a bad thing? I looked at the truck and saw Miko on top of it.

"MIKO! You gotta go faster. You can't lose it!" I said.

"I know that Mikey relax and let me drive." Raph said. I saw a hand reach up and grab Miko she tried to blast it but it wasn't working.

(Raph's POV)

"No body mess's with my little sister." I said. As I caught up with the truck that had just captured Miko. The truck took out a blade and atacked. Then it went even faster. "I don't know about the rest of ya but I've had enough of this." I pushed a big green button. The turbo boosters came out. I rammed in to it. "If ya liked that then your goin ta love this." I said getting ready to press another button.

"May I?" Don asked.

"Be my guest." He pressed it and missals flew at it.

"Miko will be ok won't she?" Mikey asked. I nodded. Just then they garbage man used oil to slow us down. and it worked. Soon we we're at the edge of the dock and the garbage mans truck fell off. "Miko?" Mikey asked. I shook my head.

"Theres no way she could have gotten out of there in time." Don said. I can't believe I lost my only little sister.

(Miko's POV)

Right now I am so glad I let Casey teach me how to swim when I was grounded. I float up to the top. I see my bros but they look said. I wonder why. I fly up behind them and walk over to Mikey.

"I'm going to miss her." Mikey said.

"Miss who?" I asked. Raph, Leo and Don looked at me and Smiled.

"Miko. The garbage man took her." Mikey said he looked at me. "Miko." He hugged me.

"See I told you learning to swim would come in handy." Don said. I rolled my eyes.

"TMNT What you get is what you see." Mikey said. I laughed a little.

"You know your only embarrassing your self." Raph said.

"Now lets see who crawls out of that thing." Leo said.

"I've got a few things to discuss with him." Raph said twirling his sai's. Just then the truck started to drive away. To an island.

"Cool." I said. They looked at me. "I mean boo!" We headed back to the lair and Don did some research on the island.

"Turns out this is the best run land fill operation not just in the city but in the entire country." Don said.

"Best run doesn't mean best. It just means most profitable." Leo said.

"Come on Leo. What could they really be up to out there?" Raph asked. "There right out in the middle of the city harbor." Raph said.

"If business is as good as Don says, anything they want to." Leo said.

"You mean like building evil space robots to take over the world!? MWAHAHAHAHA!" Leo shook his head. "Uh I mean continue."

"A few pay offs in the right hands could go a long way." Leo continued. "We need to check this place out." We ran off.

"Something stinks on that island and it aint the garbage." Mikey said in a deep voice.

"Ya. Keep trying Mikey someday you'll get a winner." Raph said. Soon we were near the ocean type thing. We're standing in a pipe.

"It looks harmless." Don said.

"It quiet. Maybe to quiet." Leo said.

"See how does Leo make that line work." Mikey asked.

"It's all about the time and place ya say it." I said looking at Mikey.

"Enough. Lets go." Leo said. We dove in to the water. I used my powers to make an orb around my head. Hey I may be able to swim now but I cant hold my breath as long as they can. Soon we we're at the island. We ran along the beach. I saw a lot of old crushed up car and a lot of junk. Mikey stepped in some orange gunk.

"Oh...I don't even wanna know what I just stepped in." Mikey said.

"Mikey focus." Raph said. Just then a strange light from above. We got out of the way and started to climb up a wall of rocks. Well they climbed anyway I flew. When we looked over the top we saw a bunch of stuff. The next thing I knew we we're standing in front of the Garbageman and he was ugly.

"It's garbage day fat man. Time to take your can out to the curb." Mikey said. I faced palmed.

"What?" GM (Garbageman)

"Uh how bout...time to dumb you in the dumpster smelly boy." Mikey said.

"You shut up." GM said pointing at Mikey. He swung his big medal hand at Mikey. Mikey jumped out of the way. GM Started to back away from us. We ran after him. He sprayed some really nasty looking stuff at us. I was already far away from it. Mike, Don, and Leo jumped out of the way.

"Poor Raphie got slimed." I said laughing. Don threw his staff at the thing that was spraying us and stopped it. The thing exploded and and tree Don's staff back at him.

"You freaks!" He yelled. He activated some sort of flame thrower. I put up a shield and blocked us from the flames. Raph caught up. After the flames we're gone and I put down the shield.

"Can we finish this?" He asked.

"Dude. You gotta hit the shower." Mikey said.

"I will recycle everyone of you in to the ground." GM said. Mikey got closer.

"Hey Garbage brain if you fight as bad as you smell we are in trouble." Mikey said.

"I told you to shut up!" GM said he tried to grab Mikey again with his robotic claws of doom. Mikey jumped over him. Soon Leo, Raph, and Mikey we're at the edge of a cliff Don was doing something. I couldn't tell what. Leo attacked and GM tossed him aside. and on to Don. Next Raph tried. He got knocked away to. GM grabbed Mikey's arm and picked him up. and hung him over the cliff. "Prepare to be recycled." He said.

"Hey. Leave my bro alone. It ain't his fault your that ugly." I said. My hands glowing. He looked up at me.

"You wouldn't risk blasting me and hitting him instead now would you?" GM asked. Just then Don threw his staff at the back of the GM's metal chair thing. It started to spit out shocky looking things. The second Mikey was released I put an orb around Mikey. GM fell over the cliff and in to the water down below. We looked over the edge.

"For sure he can't swim." Don said. I let Mikey out of the orb.

"We gotta do something." Leo said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Raph said. We dove in to the water. We swam and swam but we couldn't find him any where. We popped our heads out.

"No sign of him here." Leo said.

"He's gone." Don said.

"How can something that big and ugly just disappear?" I asked. They shrugged.

"What's up professor?" Don asked when we got back on to the beach.

"We decided to stay here." The Professor said. "The Garbageman was right about one thing. People do throw away a lot of valuable items."

"Watch out for him. Something that evil always comes back." Raph said.

"You see now that worked. How do you come up with does?" Mikey asked.

"Quit recycling the old ones Mikey. Keep looking for something new." I said. We headed home.

"Now if you don't start picking up after your self the Garbageman will return." Leo said. Walking out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't scared of him." I said looking at Mikey. "I just don't want him to return because you scared of him." I said picking up a wrapped I dropped.

"Same here." Mikey said.

"I bet I can pick up more trash then you." I said.

"Oh really? Apparently you haven't seen under my bed." Mikey said.

"You haven't seen under mine either." I said.

"Okay who ever picks up the least amount of trash has to do the others chores for a month." Mikey said.

"Deal." I said we shook on it. Let the battle begin!

* * *

_(Miko) Just so you know I'm going to win._

_(Mikey) You'r not going to if you keep yanking. Come on!_

_(Miko) Fine hold on. Please comment. _


	12. Season 1 Episode 10 Part 1 of 2

_(Miko) Okay, okay so the contest didn't go as well as we liked. We ended up being tied. Anyway we are ready for our next adventure._

_(Mikey) Yep. This one will be a 2 parter. :) (Laughs) Heres part 1_

* * *

"Miko! Wake up it's time for training." Leo called in to my room. I rolled over.

"I can't today Leo." I said. "I don't feel well. I think I came down with a case of lazyitis." I pulled the blanket over my head.

"I can get Don to give you a check up." Leo said.

"I'm good." I said jumping up. I walked over to my door and walked out. "So what kind of training are we doing today oh fearless one?" I asked as we walked to the dojo.

"Weapons training." Leo said.

"Sweet!" I grab my weapons and soon we are battling.

"You know what I like best about weapons practice?" Raph asked.

"The weapons?" I guessed.

"Yeah." Raph said. Mikey used his chucks to flip Raph onto his back.

"Too bad with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon and not a real weapon like the nunchuck." Mikey said. Don used his bo staff and knocked Mikey's feet out from under him.

"Sorry Mikey but the bo-staff is where it's at." Don said.

"Boys! Put away the toys." Leo said. "Double Katana is the only way to play." Leo said he knocked Raph, Don, and Mikey out. I put up a shield. "What I tell ya? Double Katana? Pretty sweet."

"Nice one Leo." Donnie said.

"Ehh lucky." Raph said.

"Not so lucky for my tail. It just got kicked." Mikey said.

"Well done Leonardo." Master Splinter said. Mikey, Raph, and Don stood up. I ran over and joined them.

"Thank you Master." Leo said bowing.

"You have won. Do you know why?" Master Splinter.

"I know!" I said. Master Splinter looked at me.

"Very well Miko why did he win?"

"Because he beat Raph, Don, and Mikey." I said.

"No. It's because I have the superior weapon." Leo said. I rolled my eyes and went to pick up my chucks. When I got back Leo was still talking. "-and is the truest guide to the warrior way. Which is kindas how I feel."

"Many things are said but few are true." Master Splinter said.

"Master Splinter's got that look." Raph said. I smiled.

"I think someone's going to get it." Don said. And for once it wasn't going to be me. Me and Mikey laughed a little.

"MICHELANGELO, MIKO! Do you think I am funny?" Master Splinter asked.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at Raph hideous face." I said.

"Uh...ya...I mean sometimes. There was that time you told the joke about the Ox and the sparrow it wasn't really a joke but it was funny and-" Mikey said. Don elbowed him in the side. " I mean no Master Splinter."

"Leonardo attack me with me with your Katana." Master Splinter said. Me, Mikey, Don, and Raph took 4 steps back.

"Master Splinter I-" Leo started to say.

"DO IT NOW!" Master Splinter commanded sternly. He did and Sensei blocked him. "Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak? helpless against an old rat such as myself? Again with both." Leo did but every attack Sensie blocked it. Master Splinter disarmed him in a matter of seconds. "In the hands of a true ninja master anything can be a weapon." Me, Mikey, Don, and Raph laughed abit. "remember a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it Leonardo." He threw his walking stick at Raph's punching bag and it pierced it."Until you have learned this lesson you have learned nothing." Master Splinter said and that meant training was over for today. Later that night Leo said he wanted to go out for a training run alone.

"I don't understand what Leo's deal is. I mean he's a great ninja." I said as I spared with Raph.

"Ya but he wants ta be perfect. You know him he wants ta be better at everything. You remember when we were little and you figured out that Kata before Leo?" Raph asked dodging an attack.

"Ya he was pretty upset. Let's go see if we can find him." I said. "But first." I put him into an orb. "I win." Soon we we're running across the rooftops in search of Leo. "I said we went left." I said as we jumped down onto street level.

"Keep it down there he is. Where's he goin?" Raph asked.

"Well from the looks of it he's goin into that building." I said. We walked over to the door.

"Man Leo's been actin funny. And I don't mean funny haha I mean funny, funny." Mikey said.

"It's not like him to go off like this." Don said.

"Ya he's actin just like me." Raph said. My eyes went wide.

"Great that just what we need another you." I said shaking my head.

"Now another me would be a different story. That would be a good thing." Mikey said.

"Are you guys coming?" Donnie asked. We followed him onto the roof. We looked in through the skylight.

"Ooh fancy." I said. Soon we saw more of those ninjas walk into the room.

"13 tp 1?" Don asked.

"That seems pretty unfair." I said.

"Yeah. I mean there's only 13 of them." Mikey said. Raph put his hand up.

"If Leo needs us we're here. But let's see what this is all about." Raph said. I looked back though the window. The ninjas surrounded him but Leo knocked them out. Then some weird guy came out of the shadows. Leo had his swords pointed at him but after the guy said something Leo put them up. What the shell?! They kept talking.

"What's he saying?" Donnie asked.

"Something about onions or maybe pepperoni and sausage in a deep dish crust." Mikey said. My stomach growled. Raph smacked the back of Mikey's head. "What? It's hard to hear and I'm hungry."

"And now so am I thanks to you." I said. I leaned in closer until I fell through the skylight. Mikey tried to catch me but missed. They ran off so they wouldn't get caught.

"And his Master before him." I hit the floor.

"Miko!? What are you doin here?" Leo asked.

"I was around the neighborhood and I thought I would drop by." I said standing up and rubbing my head.

"This is my sister Miko. She was just leaving right sis?" Leo asked.

"No. I just got here. I wanna meet your new friend."

"I am Oroku Saki."

"Awesome continue with your speech thing." I said. Leo gave me the look. "Fine I'll talk to you when you get home." I walked out the door. I caught up with my bro's and we waited for Leo. Soon he showed up with a sword in his hand.

"Oh Leonardo you have some splainin to do." Mikey said.

"Nice letter opener." Raph said. "Is that the price for sellin out these days?"

"It's not like you think I was invited to-" Leo started to say.

"To join up with them?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"No! I mean yes. But it's different then we thought. There not the enemy." Leo said.

"Hey anyone who attacks me and bros like they did then they are considered enemies in my book." I said.

"Well at least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said-"

"Master Saki? What's up with that?" Raph asked.

"I thought we already had a Master. Master Splinter." Donnie said.

"Remember him Leo? He raised us taught us everything we know." I said.

"I don't think we can just ditch him." Mikey said.

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody. I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil." Leo said. He looked at Mikey "Mikey you're always going on about how we should do some good, serve a greater purpose." He held up the sword. "Well heres a greater purpose."

"I don't know Leo." Mikey said scratching his head.

"What's this thing got some sort of mind control device in it?" Raph asked walking over to Leo and taking the sword out of his hand. "Cause you're losin it Leo."

"Hey give that back Raph." Leo said trying to take it back bit Raph pulled it away from him.

"Aw you can just get one of your new pals ta give ya a new one." Raph said. Leo tackled him.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Leo yelled.

"A fight between Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Oh I didn't see that coming." Donnie said. The fight ended with Leo kicking Raph over the side of the building. We ran over to the side.

"Raph! No! Raph!" Leo yelled. When we looked over the side Raph was hanging on by his sais.

"And you said Katana were the best ninja weapon." Raph said. We helped him back on to the rooftop.

"I am such and idiot. You could have been really hurt." Leo said.

"Yeah. You really are an idiot. But I don't hurt that easily sword boy." Raph said.

"So what are we goin to do Leo?" Donnie asked.

"What I should have done in the first place." Leo said.

"You're going to give Casey back his wallet and tell him that you took and not me and Mikey?" I asked.

"No. We're going to talk to Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Oh well thats a good plan." I said.

"In fact lets race back to the lair." Mikey said. Me and Mikey ran off. We got back to the lair and sat down in front of Master Splinter Leo had given him the sword. Master Splinter sighed.

"My sons and daughter I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are. I have always known." Master Splinter said.

"Ya there a group of ninjas called the foot." I said. My bros and Sensie looked at me.

"And how did you come across this information?" Master Splinter asked.

"Wait there really called the foot? I just guessed that because the symbol looks like a spiky toed foot." I said.

"There leader is Oroku Saki. But he has another name he is The Shredder. I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi. But now it is time I tell you the whole truth. As you already know my Master was a ninja of great power. One of the great practitioners of ninjutsu in many centuries I was his pet rat. And I learned ninjutsu by mimicking his moves. For many years I was happy. We were a family. But that life ended when The Shredder sent his foot ninja to attack my Master. My Master battled honorably. But though there dishonorable ways the foot ninjas overpowered him. Then the Shredder entered. They accused my Master of working for their enemies. They wanted information they were relentless. But my Master only said one thing. 'He who lives without honor will end without honor.' I tried to save my Master. My efforts were in vain though I did leave my mark. The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me, from the world. Not long after that I found you my children and we all know the rest. I did not tell you all this because I did not want your training to be the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart. But now you need to know who Saki, The Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose he fights nop great evil. He is great evil. Any endeavor he takes he does for his own selfish gain." Master Splinter said.

"Man I am such and idiot." Leo said.

"I coulda told ya that." I said.

"You've been played bro." Donnie said. "He saw you coming a mile away."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Raph asked.

"Shredder wants an answer? I think we should give him one. Mutant style." Leo said. We bowed at Master Splinter. Later that night we headed out. Leo brought the sword with him. We stopped on a rooftop and so did a bunch of Foot ninjas.

"We have a plan right Leo?" I asked.

"Tell your boss the answer is no." Leo said. He threw the sword at them. "And he can have his sword back. Let's dance." We fought with the foot ninjas a while.

"Check it out. Nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums." Mikey said. He knocked out the ninjas that were around him. "But there also good for giving a leg up to a fellow turtle." Mikey launched Donnie into the air.

"Wait a minute. You gotta play Miko's drums?" Raph asked.

"Well sure. She was fine with it." Mikey said. I smiled.

"You said it brother. But a bo-staff currently comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of angry, ugly head of ninjas." Donnie said.

"You guys still going on about weapons? Won't you listening to Master Splinter? It's not the weapon that matters it's the ninja who wields it." Leo said. We looked at all the ninjas on the rooftop.

"Well all in a day work." Donnie said.

"But it's night time bro." I said. "But that was EPIC! Lets do that again." Just then Hun crashed though the door that was on the rooftop.

"Not him again." Donnie said.

"We beat him before. We can do it again." Leo said.

"Ya." Raph said.

"I've been looking forward to this rematch." Hun said.

"Bring it. If you got the guts." Leo said. Hun attacked us. He hit Donnie first and Donnie flew back. Raph was the second one to get knocked out of the way. Soon it was down to just me.

"Come on Hun. C-c-can't we talk about this over some cake?" I asked. He punched at me I dodged it. "I'll take that as a no then?" He picked me up by the hair of my head, literally. "OW! Not the hair, not the HAIR!" I yelled. Raph came and punched Hun in the face. Hun let go of me and I fell on to my butt. I stood up and was pulled out of the way by Mikey. Leo attacked Hun.

"You okay sis?" Mikey asked.

"Peachy. Leo's takin on Hun all by himself. That is severely cool." I said. I never noticed Mikey rolling his eyes. Leo and Hun kept fighting until Hun crashed though a window. Me and Don helped Leo stand up straight.

"I think we'll sleep well tonight." Mikey said.

"That was not easy." Donnie said.

"Nor was it fun. I feel like I could sleep for a week." I said. Raph walked over with Leo's swords.

"Here bro." Raph said handing them to Leo.

"Thanks Raph." Leo said.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Yeah lets head home." Leo said. Just then a bunch of foot ninjas jumped out of nowhere. "Awe Shhell." We got ready to fight again. But the ninjas jumped out of the way and Shredder apeard.

"Those who are not with me are against me!" He yelled. "And I crush aynone who stands against me."

"Best villin line ever." I said. Raph, Leo and, Don galred at me. "Right sorry."

* * *

_(Mikey)(Thinking) Miko thinks Leo's so cool. It's fair. I do cool stuff all the time. _

_(Miko) Okay well thats it for now. What plan do you think Oh fearless one will have to get us out of this one?_

_(Mikey)(Thinking) Doesn't matter what ever it is miko will love it. (Says out loud) Please comment. If you want.(walks away)_

_(Miko) Whats up with Mikey?_


	13. Season 1 Episode 11 Part 2 of 2

_(Miko) Over the past few days a lot has happened. We lost our home to a bunch of little robot mousers, me and Raph got locked in the back of a stupid truck then me and Raph were captured by this really fat guy named Hun. A lot of bad stuff has happened to us. But some good stuff has happened as well. We made some new friend. Casey and April. We also stopped my friend Angel from becoming a purple dragon. So all in all nothing to bad has happened._

_(Leo) Nothing to bad? Are you serious? When left off we were about to battle the Shredder! And If we lose this battle we will die! How can you say that is not to bad?_

_(Miko) Well when you say it like that...On with the chapter._

* * *

"The time for games has ended. No more charades." Shredder said taking off his helmet. "You see me as I am and it will be the last thing you will ever see." He put his helmet back on. "Prepare to face your destiny and your doom."

"Well he's your friend Leo." Donnie said.

"And he certainly has a strong scent of personal style. I mean nice outfit." Mikey said.

"Yeah but somthin tells me he didn't get all dressed up for nothin." Raph said.

"I wish he did. I haven't had anything to eat since we left. I'm running out of energy." I said. Nunchucks in hand.

"Guys we're in for the fight of our lives." Leo said.

"Joy." I said sarcastically.

"Foot ninja attack!" Shredder commanded. They attacked. We started to fight the foot ninjas.

"Haha! You can't catch me." I said. I floated just out of their reach. Just then something was shot at me. I dodged it. I looked down at where it came from one of the ninjas that I was fighting had shot at me. And it looked alot like me.

"What do you think Miko. I used your power to create a drone. But with enough of your power I will be able to make an entire army of drones." Shredder said. "Join up with me Miko adn together we will rule the world."

"You, you-" I couldn't say anything.

"Miko look out!" Raph yelled. He knocked the super foot drone away from me. He grabbed my shoulders. "Focus sis! We need you to stay focussed." I nodded and blasted my drone. I continued to fight the foot ninjas then Shredder came and kicked at me. I put up a shield. I skidded across the rooftop. The next thing I knew the entire roof caught on fire. I coughed.

"Leo! Raph! Donnie! Mikey! Where are you bros?" I called I could barely see anything too much smoke. But I continued to fight anyway. Soon the building started to crumble. I tried to fly but my powers were still to weak. I felt something grab my arm and pull backwards. I blacked out after that. I opened my eyes and noticed I was on the ground.

"Bout. Time you woke up. I thought you were a goner." I heard someone say. I looked around and I saw Donnie.

"Hey bro." I said weakly. He helped me up.

"Can you walk?" He asked I nodded. "Good cause my bo staff is being used as a crutch already." He pointed to Mikey.

"What happened?" I asked walking over to Mikey.

"The building just jumped out and attacked me." Mikey said. We headed down an alleyway. Then we heard some weird noise. We turned around and looked. "Oh man."

"Uh Oh." Donnie said.

"It can't be." I said.

"Tell me I'm not seein what i'm seein." Mikey said.

"I wish I could Mikey. I wish I could." Me and Donnie said. There standing in the blaze was none other than Shredder himself. We continued to walk off. We hid in a bathroom. Really? A bathroom. Well I guess it's better than death.

"My ankles killing me." Mikey said. "You better leave me here I'll only slow you two down."

"Can that noise Mikey. It's just a sprained ankle." Donnie said. "We need to wrap it properly." He looked around until he spotted a pair of stockings. He grabbed them and started to wrap up Mikey's ankle.

"While you're doing that I'll just wash my long flowing locks." Mikey said. Grabbing a shower brush. I laughed a little.

"Nice." Donnie said. I heard the door open. I made sure I was hidden. They looked and saw a little boy standing there rubbing his eyes. Donnie looked at him and said. "Shhh." That did it. The boy ran off.

"Mom! Mom! Theres two giant turtles in the bathroom and one of them has your stockings!" He yelled They looked nervous at each other. They quickly jumped through the window. before I had time to do anything the boy came back with his mom. "See mom see. But they we're right here I swear." I couldn't help but laugh. Witch made me fall flat on my face. I stood up.

"Ow." I looked at them. "Please don't freak out. Or call the cops. I just need a candy bar. Please!" I asked. The boy smiled. And ran off and came back with a chocolate bar. He handed it to me.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" The mom asked her son.

"Of coarse. All she wants is some candy." He said. I took the candy.

"Thanks. Don't worry I won't bother you again." I said. I jumped out the window and disappeared out of sight of the mom and kid. I caught up with my bros.

"There you are. Where were you?" Donnie asked.

"You left me back there." I said.

"Sorry sis." He said.

"It's ok." I said. Soon we meet up with Raph and Master Splinter. Don set Mikey down I sat down next to him and finished my candy bar.

"Sight. Am I glad to see you guys." Donnie said.

"We heard ya two miles away." Raph said. Mikey moaned in pain. Raph looked at him. He walked over to him. "Mikey you okay?"

"I don't know if I can make it. Raph is that you? The lights the lights are turning out." Mikey said. Who said Mikey can't act. "It's all going dark. Tell Raph, tell Raph."

"I'm right here Mikey. I'm right here next to you." Raph said. I all most wanted to tell Raph that Mikey was joking.

"You tell Raph he's always been...a big cheese head." Mikey said. He burst out laughing. "Sike! I can't believe you fell for that. 'Oh oh the lights are turning out.' haha"

"Oh I'll turn your lights out for real wise guy." Raph said making a fist.

"Rapheal, Michelangelo quiet down. If we could hear you so could the foot ninja." Master Splinter said. "We must move more quickly than this."

"We could always leave Mikey behind." Raph said.

"Over my dead body." I said. "How about the battle shell? It's pretty fast."

"I didn't bring the remote for it." Donnie said. Master Splinter pulled the remote for the battle shell.

"Here." Master Splinter said showing it to Donnie.

"Perfecto Sensie." Donnie said. "Looks like..." Foot ninjas suddenly appeared. "We're surrounded." I still needed to save my energy to fight Shred-head so I stayed sitting next to Mikey. I watched Don and Raph fight the foot ninjas while Master Splinter worked with the controller. He looked like he was getting irritated with it.

"Donatello here I will fight. You drive." Master Splinter said handing Donnie the remote. Don pressed a button on the remote and the soon the battle shell came. The 5 of us climbed in and drove off to find Leo. I sat down on the floor.

"Whats up sis?" Raph asked. I looked up at him. "Ya look a little down."

"I am. Bucket breath made a drone. Of me with my powers."

"How did they get your powers anyway?" Mikey asked turning around in his chair.

"Oh uh...I might have been captured by Hun. But thats not important right now. What is important is finding our fearless leader." I said.

"Slow down!" I heard Master Splinter say to Donnie. "You drive to quickly." We turned and I flew to the floor.

"Ow." I said.

"And that turn was to shrap."

"Master Splinter you've been back seat driving the whole way." Donnie said.

"He's our dad it's what they do." I said. Don poked his head out the window.

"Hey Leo need a ride?" Donnie asked. I couldn't hear Leo tho. Soon we we're all in the back of the Battle Shell.

"Good ta see ya Leo." Mikey said.

"Ya and in one piece even." I said.

"We were all pretty worried." Donnie said.

"Yes my children. But now you are safe." Master Splinter said. Then my cheek stung.

"Ow! Snesie! That hurt." I said.

"What was that for?" Raph asked.

"For being so foolish." Master Splinter said. "You should never have tried to face the Shredder alone."

"What? I never did that. I was out getting milk and-" I started to say but Master Splinter gave me 'the look'. "Right. Sorry."

"He is too powerful." Master Splinter said.

"Your tellin me." Donnie said. "I've got bruises thats got bruises."

"And did you see the way the Shredder walked right through that fire?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. He was like the Shredinator or somthing." Mikey said.

"You have disturbed the hornets nest. He will not rest until he finds us." MAster Splinter said.

"What should we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Move to California?" I asked.

"No. Let him find us." Master Splinter said. "I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi. Now is the time.

"But how do we let him find us?" Donnie asked.

"We paint a giant sign that says 'Shredder we are right here!' The we wave it around till he sees it and comes to destroy us." I said.

"We aint doin that." Raph said. Then he smacked me on the back of the head.

"We sit still." Master Splinter said.

"I don't know Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our strong points." Mikey said. Master Splinter gave him 'the look'. "Right sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still is good." Soon we were on top of the building leaning against a water tower.

"Just incase we die out here. I just want to let you guys know. That I love you. And I am the one who stole and broke Raph's toy car when we were little. Sorry Raph." I said.

"I knew it was you." Raph said.

"We are not going to die tonight Miko. Don't worry. But just incase. I love you too sis." Donnie said.

"Same here." Mikey said.

"Ya me too." Raph said.

"I won't let anything happen to you guys. I love you to much to let that happen." Leo said. Just then foot ninjas led by Shredder jumped onto the roof.

"Dude." Mikey said. Leo glared at him. Mikey rubbed the back of his head. It all comes down to this.

"Let the butt kickin being." Raph said. We got out our weapons.

"Foot ninja attack!" Shredder yelled. Soon we were in full fledged battle.

"Remember my sons. Even the mighty oak bends before the raging strong wind." Master Splinter said. I blasted the ninja that was in front of me.

"What?" Me and mikey asked. He shook his head.

"Be careful and do not be overconfident." Master Splinter said.

"Oh." I said. I floated above the ninjas I was fighting. "Nana you can't reach me." I said. One jumped up and grabbed my foot and pulled me back down. I focused my energy and a shield surrounded us and the ninja flew off. I smiled. Something picked me by the back of my shirt. I looked and saw Shredder standing there. He threw me at a wall. 'This is going to hurt a lot' I slammed against the wall.

"You Okay sis?" Mikey asked.

"Everything's fine except...OW! My arm is killing me! Make it stop! Make it stop!" I yelled holding my left arm. Shredder walked up.

"I'll make the pain stop. For good!" He raised he gauntlet in the air. I closed my eyes and dug my face into Mikey's plastron. He put a hand on my head.

"SHREDDER! NO!" Master Splinter yelled. When I heard the clang of wood on metal I looked up. "You destroyed my family once. I will not allow that to happen again."

"No man or freak can defeat me!" Shredder yelled.

"That remains to be seen." Master Splinter said. My arm was throbbing with pain.

"Let me see your arm Miko." Donnie said. I showed him my left arm. "Now this may hurt just a little bit." He pressed on it.

"Shell Donnie! I thought you said that would only hurt a little bit. That felt excruciatingly painful. You lied to me." I said swiping my arm away.

"Well that proves my theory. Your arm is definitely broken. I fix it up when we get back to the lair." Donnie said. Just then I heard a really loud crash. I looked up and saw that Master Splinter had some how got the entire water tower to fall onto the Shredder who by the was not seen.

"Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Are you Ok?" Mikey asked.

"'Sigh' Come we have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us head home." Master Splinter said.

"I'm all over that." Donnie said.

"Yeah." Raph said.

"I gotta tell ya home never sounded so good." Leo said.

"I am glad you fell that way Leonardo. Because until Miko's arm is healed you will not be leaving it." Master Splinter said. We all groaned. I hope my arm heals fast.

* * *

_(Miko) Well we lived!_

_(Master Splinter) Miko I do not think it is a good idea to type for very long when you are injured._

_(Miko) I was just saying good bye._

_(Splinter) Well make it fast._

_(Miko) Fine. See ya! Please comment._


	14. Season 1 Episode 12

_(Mikey) Great news. Miko said I can help with the next chapter._

_(Miko) you forgot the rest._

_(Mikey) Oh ya. Don made something and fixed Miko's arm. after the 10th time he tried it._

_(Miko) Anyway. Me and Mikey here are going on the Adventure of a lifetime. So stay turned._

_(Don) What are you doing? This isn't a TV show. They can't see you two posing like that. Hello? *Sigh* Start the Chapter._

* * *

"Please Master Splinter. My arm is better and we learned our lesson." I said.

"Very well. But for a training run only." Master Splinter said. Soon we were topside again.

"Remember the purpose of this training exercise is to master the way of invisibility." Leo said. After a while we stopped.

"Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets are since we put the smack down on that Shredder dude? It's like we really accomplished something for the greater good." Mikey said smiling. Leo, Don, and Raph burst out laughing.

"greater good? Puh-lease." Leo said.

"What are you running for office?" Donnie asked.

"Get over yourself already." Raph said.

"Fine. Make fun but I still think we could be doing a whole lot more to help people. You know like how I helped Miko?" Mikey said.

"Real funny guys. He's serious we could help people and-" I started to say but I was interrupted by sirens. We quickly got onto the rooftops. We fallowed the police car that drove by and it led us to a burning building. There was a little girl in a window. On like the 5th floor or something.

"Hey! Look we gotta help that kid." Mikey said starting to head down there.

"Hang on. The fire departments got it covered. Besides we'd get spotted." Leo said.

"But we could-" Mikey started to say.

"Don't worry Mikey it's covered." Donnie said.

"But what if they can't get her in time?" Mikey asked.

"Then he will." Raph said pointing up at the sky.

"Silver sentry?" I asked.

"It's really him. The Silver Sentry." Mikey said. 'I have to meet him. I just need a disguise so that no one will know it's me.' I used my powers and made me a costume. It was Purple, black, and sparkly. I flew up to Silver Sentry.

"Hi. I'm a really big fan. I'm...uh Mystery." I said.

"Well Mystery. Mind giving me a hand." Silver Sentry asked.

"I'd be happy to give you a hand." I said. I went and got the girl and then Silver Sentry took care of the fire. I landed in front of the worried parents.

"Daddy!" The little girl said running over to her dad and mom. They hugged her.

"Thank you for saving our daughter. What's your name?" The dad asked me.

"Mystery. I'm new here." I said. Silver Sentry flew off.

"Well thank you for saving our daughter." The mom says. I smile and then fly off. I get back onto the rooftop without my amazing costume.

"You see thats what I'm talking about. There are two people who don't have to stick to the shadows. And look what they can do?" Mikey said. "Hey thats it we should become superheros." We stopped and turned around and looked at Mikey.

" Exsqueeze me?" Donnie said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go out on nightly patrols stop crimes. Help the helpless. Rescue the rescue less." Mikey said.

"I think you got your mask on to tight Mikey. The oxygen's not making it to your brain." Donnie said. We started to head for the lair.

"Don't you get it? We have secret identities to protect ourselves." Mikey said.

"Mikey da only one with an identity is Miko. And she ain't dumb enough to do any of this superhero stuff." Raph said. Him and Don jumped off the fire escape.

"We could work out in the open." Mikey said.

"Reading way to many comic books Mikey." Leo said. He followed Don and Raph. Mikey hung his head.

"Don't worry Mikey. I'm with you all the way." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. We headed back to the lair. We sat down with our backs to Master Splinter. Me and Mikey were drawing in his notebook. "Lets give them all capes. Ya." I whispered. Just then i felt a twack on top of my head. I rubbed my head and looked behind me.

"What are you two doing?" Master Splinter asked with a stern look on his face.

"Uh...nothing." Mikey said hiding his notebook behind his back.

"Oh ya? Lemme see." Raph said taking his notebook away from him.

"Hey! Give it back!" Mikey said trying to swipe it back from Raph. Raph held it of his reach.

"Haha." Raph said. Then Him and Don started to chant. "Keep it away." Mikey almost caught when Leo jumped in and caught it.

"Hey check this out." Leo said flipping to the page me and Mikey were working on.

"What is that the nin-justice league?" Raph asked.

"More like the Shell-tasic four." Don said.

"The legion of sewer heros." Leo said. They started laughing.

"Well hardy-har. Even our level leader leader gets a funny in." Mikey said.

"Not cool bro's." I said.

"Hey how come you aint in here?" Raph asked.

"Uh...Ya I'm on the next page." I said rubbing the back of my head. He turned the page.

"Hey this kinda looks like the new super hero girl. Wait that was you?" Raph said clearly not happy.

"Your not really serious about this superhero gig are you?" Leo asked.

"Why not? Miko did a pretty good job." Mikey said.

"Why did ya have ta bring me into this?" I asked.

"Heros never have to hold back cause they're scared someones gonna see 'em. And wouldn't be a little nice to get a little credit for the things we do?" Mikey asked.

"Your intentions are true. But never forget who you are. You two are ninjas you must operate in the shadows." Master Splinter said.

"But can't we accomplish so much more out in the open?" Mikey asked smiling.

"Sensie how can we get people to like us if we don't give them a chance? I mean they like me and my powers." I said.

"No who they like is Mystery. They don't like you." Raph said. I stuck my tongue out at Raph.

"There are many paths. You two must chose the one that is true to yourself." Master Splinter said. "Now let us return to our training."

"Sorry Sensie I gotta get out and clear my head." Mikey said walking into the elevator.

"That shouldn't take long." Raph said. I looked at him.

"I can't believe he even considered us becoming super heroes." Donnie said.

"I thought it was a great idea." I said. They looked at me.

"I know becoming a superhero was easy for you but did you really think Mikey could be one?" Leo asked.

"Mikey can be whatever he wants. At least I'll support him." I muttered. "I need a break. I think I'll play my drums some." I headed up to my room. But instead of playing my drums I slipped into to my costume and went out my secret exit that me and Mikey discovered the first night we were got here. Soon I was in the sky. The next thing I knew I felt somthing shock me then It all went black.

(Mikey's POV)

"Step 4 work on an appearance that doesn't freak out the people you're trying to protect. I need a super hero costume." I said. I went to see April. I walked into her store.

"Hey Mikey. Can I help you?" April asked when I walked in. I nodded

"Me and Miko we're talking about becoming superheroes. Miko became one and just like that everyone loved her. I tried and I get hit in the head with a purse. And then it dawned on me if you want to act like a superhero then you gotta look like a superhero." I looked at my notebook then handed it to April. She looked through it. "Pretty lame huh?" I asked. The others thought so.

"No not at all. I think you should follow your dream." April said. I smiled. "We just gotta find the right look for ya." I went and tried on a lot of outfits. One of them was a suit of armor. "Nah too cumbersome." But no matter what I tried she didn't like. Then I had an idea.

"Hang on. I think I got it. Introducing." I came out in a mask, cape, a shield, and red boot type things. "Turtle Titan."

"Hmm Not bad." April said. "So where is Miko anyway?"

"Oh she's probably at home." I said.

"I thought you said this was both your ideas?"

"It was. But it worked for her." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She used her powers to make her this awesome costume and she called herself Mystery." I said. "And now everyone loves her. Well thanks for the help April." I walked out the door and I was ready to take save the world.

(Don's POV)

"Come on open the door." I said knocking on Miko's door. She wasn't answering. Raph walked up to me.

"Anything yet?" Raph asked.

"Nope not even a sound. You think she's okay in there?" I asked. Raph took out his sia and used it to pick the lock on Miko's door.

"We'll know in a minute." Raph said. He opened the door. When he got the door open we saw that there wasn't anyone inside. "Where da shell is she?"

"Who know's." I said.

(Mikey's POV)

"Crazy Manny?" I asked as I looked at the guy I was holding against the wall. His eyes went from being all glowy to blue.

"Whats goin on?" Crazy Manny asked looking around. His eyes landed on me. "Oh my gosh please don't hurt me! Take anything I gotta family!" He was really freaking out. Doesn't he know he was the robbing the store not me.

"Wait. I'm not breaking into your store you were." I said.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Thats what I wanna know." I said. Just then I saw something really small crawl off the back of his neck. it jumped on to the floor and started to crawl away. "Hey that doesn't look like part of your inventory."Just then the police showed up.

"Officer in here! Some nut jobs trying to rip off my store." Crazy Manny yells. I run off. I stop running when I get to the rooftops. So far nothing is working out the way I was hoping it would. Suddenly I hear car alarms go off. I look down at the street and I see a van that looks like it's out of control.

"Whats up with people tonight." I say as I get ready ti swing down and help. I swing down and land on top of the vbus. I managed to get in to the bus I pushed the driver out of the drivers seat. I pressed my foot on the brakes but they we'rent working. "Oh don't tell me you cut the breaks." I had steered the bus away from a bank. But now it looked like the bus was going to crash in to the lake. The driver pushed me out of the drivers seat. "Have you totally lost it?" I asked. Then I noticed the same thing on this guys neck that I saw on Crazy Manny's neck. "Or have I totally found it?" I took the bug looking thing off the guys neck.

"Whats going on?" The driver asked.

"Off hand I'd say you were being mind controlled by this mechanical doohickey." I said and I smashed the little robot bug. "But you safe now." Ya when I said that I forgot that we we're heading to our doom.

"No I'm not." He said. He then jumped out the door. I followed but the bus door closed on my cape.

"Oh man." I said as the bus zoomed to the end of dock. The bus flew off the bock...but it never hit the water. I opened my eyes and saw that the bus was floating above the water. I soon found out why. Silver Sentry had saved me. I told him about the Mind controlling bugs he said it was the work of Dr. Malignus. The next thing I knew I was running on the rooftops trying to keep up with him. We were going to have a super hero team up rather he liked it or not. I think I was about to catch up to him when I came to the lake. "What I wouldn't give for a turtle plane right about now. Or at least Miko." I looked at the bridge. "Looks like I'll just have to across the old fashioned way." I ran all the way to the other side of the lake. I got to the old warehouse that I saw Silver Sentry fly into. I used my grappling hook and swung it over the top and then I climb up the rope. As I climbed up though I kept hitting myself in the head with my shield. "Note to self :Rethink shield." When I got in it was really dark. "Hello! Any nefarious twisted evil doers in the house?" The lights turned on and I turned around.

"Just the one."

"Dr. Malignus I presume." I said.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had the pleasure Mr.?" Dr. M asked.

"The name is Turtle Titan. What have you done with Silver Sentry?" I asked.

"Why he's right here. Along with a friend of his." I looked over to where he was pointing and I saw Silver Sentry and Mystery.

"Oh there you are. Mystery when did you get here. You had worried there for a sec." I said. Just then Silver Sentry attacked. Me.

"Did I mention that they are both completely under my control?" He asked.

"No." I said a little shocked.

"Yes. Silver Sentry and Mystery are my slaves to do all of my evil bidding. You heros are now powerless to stop himself from becoming the very thing they despise the most."

"Laundry day? Cause Mystery hates laundry day." I guessed.

"No. Super villains. And your first villains task my super puppets destroy Turtle Titan." The next thing I knew I was fighting My hero and my sister. I was thrown into a wall by Silver Sentry and then blasted at by Mystery. I managed to get the Mind controlling bug off Mystery. It helped that she still got distracted really easily. We hid behind a wall. I Looked at Miko.

"You know maybe Master was right. Again. Maybe it's time to get back to basics." I said taking off my turtle titan costume. Miko changed to. "Ninja style." We said. We used our ninja skills and used the invisible flying dragon to safe Silver Sentry. Me and Miko helped Silver Sentry put Dr. M in jail. After that we headed home. We walked in though the entrance.

"What do ya know. It's super Mikey." Raph said.

"Returning to his secret turtle cave headquarters." Donnie said.

"How life in the funny box?" Leo asked.

"Shut it bros." Miko said picking up the remote as me and her sat on couch. She turned on the TV. Silver Sentry was was talking to the news people.

"I just want to say that I couldn't have done it without help of my new friends and allies Turtle Titan and Mystery." Silver Sentry said. Miko Turned off the TV.

"Mikey was that you Silver Sentry was talking about?" Leo asked.

"Hey I'm a turtle not a titan." I said. Miko smiled.

"And I'm going to put my superhero-ing on hold for now." Miko said.

"So who's ready to get back to training?" I asked. Me and Miko had to do some extra training.

* * *

_(Miko) How awesome__ was that?!_

_(Mikey) You were being mind controlled. For like half the adventure._

_(Miko) I know. Now I can cross off 'being mind controlled by an evil super villain' off of my bucket list._

_(Don) That was on your bucket list?_

_(Miko) Uh..Duh! Have you seen half the stuff we do?_

_(Don) I give up with you two. Please comment._


End file.
